Far away
by noize49
Summary: Suite à la révélation de la grossesse de Zelena, comment Regina va-elle accepter cette situation ? Sera-t-elle capable d'accorder un jour son pardon à Robin ?
1. Please don't stop the rain

_Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a un bon moment. J'étais tellement dépitée suite à la fin de saison 4, qu'il fallait que je trouve une explication à ce désastre imaginé par les scénaristes. Je suis loin d'avoir terminé mais si je commence à poster, cela me mettra peut être la pression pour continuer à écrire. Voici donc un premier chapitre qui commence par un possible missing moment à la fin du 4x20. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Son cœur semblait tambouriner dans sa poitrine au même rythme effréné que celui de son poing s'écrasant sur cette porte. L'angoisse sourde qui l'habitait était à son apogée. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si quelque chose était arrivé à Robin ou Roland. Elle s'en voulait déjà tellement de les avoir abandonné avec sa psychopathe de sœur.

Sa raison lui soufflait qu'elle avait pourtant été rapide, et que son chantage sur Gold devait avoir été efficace. Il était impossible que Zelena soit au courant de son arrivée à New-York. Cependant, malgré toutes les précautions prises, un horrible pressentiment l'habitait.

« Robin? Robin, ouvres moi ! » cria-elle presque face à la porte désespérément close.

Le battant fini enfin par s'entrebâiller sur un Robin passablement étonné devant la vision s'offrant à lui.

« Regina? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » dit-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

Elle répondit avec ferveur à cette étreinte dont elle avait tant rêvé dernièrement. Elle le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait contre son cœur. Elle l'avait retrouvé sain et sauf. La tension qui l'habitait se relâcha doucement.

« Tu m'as manqué. » laissa-t-elle échappa dans un murmure.

« Toi aussi. » lui répondit doucement l'archer avant de la relâcher.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » s'interrogea finalement le voleur en découvrant que son palier contenait deux visiteuses supplémentaires, à savoir la sauveuse et une femme brune qui lui était inconnu.

Regina saisit ses mains et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Je peux tout expliquer. Mais d'abord, où est Marianne ? »

« Elle est en train de faire des courses. Pourquoi ? » lui répondit son âme-sœur.

« Bien. Nous avons du temps, mais nous devons agir rapidement. » répondit la reine en le repoussant à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Un désagréable sentiment d'angoisse l'envahit à nouveau. Sa sœur pouvait revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Son esprit se mit à fonctionner à cent à l'heure. Elle devait partir avant son retour. C'était la meilleure solution. Rentrer à Storybrooke et abandonner cette folle dans ce monde sans magie.

Le voleur se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » s'agaça-t-il.

« Marianne. Nous devons partir avant qu'elle ne revienne. Elle n'est pas celle qu'elle prétend être. » lui répondit-elle la peur au ventre.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est ma sœur Zelena. »

« La méchante sorcière de l'Ouest ? Mais elle est morte. Nous l'avons tous vu mourir. »

« D'une certaine façon, elle nous a piégé et est revenue dans le temps. »

La reine commençait à s'impatienter. Ils étaient en train de perdre un temps précieux. Ils devaient quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible.

« Robin, elle a tué Marianne. Puis elle a pris sa place avant de revenir par le portail. » reprit-elle d'une voix plus calme en plantant son regard dans le sien pour essayer de lui faire comprendre les choses.

« Non. C'est insensé. » s'écria le voleur. En s'écartant d'elle.

Il sembla chercher du regard un éventuel soutien auprès d'Emma.

« Robin, que ce passe-t-il? »

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine en entendant la voix de la femme qui venait de pénétrer dans l'appartement. Elle se retourna précipitamment pour lui faire face.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ? » demanda la femme ressemblant trait pour trait à Marianne.

La colère l'emporta toute fois sur la peur. Elle aurait préférer partir sans confronter sa sœur, mais s'il fallait en passer par là, elle était prête à en venir aux mains si nécessaire.

« C'est fini Zelena. Je lui ai tout dit. » lui répondit la reine avec hargne.

La jeune femme déposa rapidement son sac de course avant de se mettre en retrait derrière Robin.

« De quoi parle-t-elle ? Et qui est Zelena? » demanda Marianne.

« Regina, tu fais peur à Marianne. »déclara Robin d'un ton abrupt.

La reine n'en cru pas ses yeux. Elle osait encore jouer la comédie et lui faire perdre son temps avec cette mascarade.

« Parfait. »

La colère fit place à la rage. L'attitude de sa sœur lui fit perdre tout sens commun lui donnant envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

« Où est ta magie? Tu as forcément apporté quelque chose pour réussir ce tour. Où est-il Zelena ? Montre le moi ou je jure de te faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que je mette la main dessus. »

« Regina, arrêtes! » lui hurla le voleur tout en s'interposant entre elle et sa sœur.

« Je sais que cette situation est compliquée pour nous tous mais c'est ainsi maintenant. Je suis avec Marianne. »

Elle eut l'impression que son cœur tombait dans sa poitrine. Non seulement il ne l'a croyait pas mais en plus il était déjà passé à autre chose. Encore une fois, il avait renoncé à elle au profit d'une autre.

Elle remarqua alors le sourire insolant qu'arborait la soi-disant femme de Robin. Elle semblait jubiler tandis qu'elle jouait avec son pendentif couleur émeraude.

« En réalité, pas exactement. »

Soudain, Zelena reprit son apparence provoquant un violent sursaut de la part de Robin.

« Bonjour cher mari. » fanfaronna la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest.

« Non. » s'horrifia Robin.

Sa colère retomba légèrement. La vérité venait d'éclater, elle allait enfin pouvoir quitter cet endroit de malheur et emmener Robin avec elle.

« Viens Robin. Nous devons vous sortir de là toi et Roland. » soupira Regina.

Le voleur semblait totalement déstabilisé. Hébété et le regard hagard, il ne bougea pas se contentant de regarder avec horreur Zelena.

« Robin! Prends Roland et partons d'ici. » insista la reine.

« Je pense qu'il veut rester. »annonça joyeusement sa sœur.

« Robin, qu'est ce que tu fais? Prends ton fils et allons y ! » le pressa à nouveau Regina en saisissant son poignet pour le tirer à elle.

Le voleur n'esquissa cependant pas le moindre geste et resta à sa place.

« Je ne peux pas. » se contenta-t-il de répondre d'une voix amorphe.

« Si tu peux. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi. » le pria encore la mairesse de Storybrooke.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas la laisser ici. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Regina tout en relâchant le poignet du voleur sous le choc de cette déclaration.

Zelena se déplaça pour se mettre entre elle et Robin.

« Tu veux lui dire ou je le fais ? » demanda-t-elle

« Me dire quoi ? »

Face à la mine affligée de Robin, l'angoisse remonta lentement en elle. Elle ne comprenait pas son attitude. Pourquoi était-il encore aux côtés de Zelena maintenant qu'il venait d'apprendre la vérité. Il aurait du se précipiter hors de cette pièce pour récupérer Roland et quitter cette ville de malheur avec elle.

« Robin? » le supplia-t-elle d'une voix qui sonna anormalement aiguë à ses oreilles.

Le voleur planta son regard brillant d'émotion dans le sien.

« Elle est enceinte. » annonça-t-il.

 _OQ_

« Elle est enceinte. »

La phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Des images de sa sœur et de Robin défilaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Cela lui donnait la nausée. Incapable de rester une seconde de plus dans cette pièce en leur compagnie, elle tourna précipitamment les talons.

Elle bouscula au passage Emma en sortant de l'appartement. La sauveuse se contenta de prononcer son prénom d'une voix emplie de tristesse mais n'essaya même pas de la retenir.

La reine se précipita sur sur le palier en direction de l'ascenseur. Elle appuya de façon compulsive, une dizaine de fois sur le bouton, mais les portes restèrent obstinément closes. Sa vision se brouilla un instant. Elle se sentait horriblement mal, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, elle devait à tout prix quitter cet immeuble. Elle ré-appuya une nouvelle fois sur ce satané bouton sans obtenir plus de résultat. Après un dernier regard, elle opta finalement pour l'escalier, qu'elle dévala aussi vite qu'elle put en se cramponnant à la rampe de sécurité.

Elle avait l'horrible impression de revivre la scène du retour de Marianne lors de la fête au Granny's. Sauf que cette fois, la situation était encore pire. Comment avait-elle pu être assez stupide pour penser une seule seconde qu'elle allait enfin être heureuse ?

En apprenant la réelle nature de Marianne, elle avait bien sur était terrifiée à l'idée que son horrible sœur s'en prenne à l'homme de sa vie ou à son fils. Mais une petite partie d'elle même n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être soulagée. Elle allait enfin pouvoir le revoir et plus rien ne pourrait les séparer. Cette petite lueur d'espoir, qui s'était allumée en elle, venait de s'éteindre brutalement et avait été remplacé par un affreux sentiment de trahison.

Elle poussa violemment la porte du hall de l'immeuble et descendit les quelques marches pour se retrouver au milieu d'une foule grouillante qui semblait ne lui prêter aucune attention. Elle cligna des yeux légèrement éblouie par la lumière décroissante du jour. Elle se força à prendre de profondes et longues inspirations pour tenter de faire passer le haut-le-cœur qui lui tenaillait l'estomac.

La main droite posée sur son ventre, légèrement penchée sous le poids de la douleur, elle parcourue péniblement quelques mètres pour s'engouffrer dans une ruelle déserte. Incapable de lutter plus longtemps, elle déversa le contenu de son estomac au pied d'un conteneur. En sueur, elle essuya rageusement sa bouche du revers de sa main.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas en chancelant. Son pied buta sur une bouteille en verre qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, et manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Prise d'un accès incontrôlable de rage, elle ramassa l'objet qu'elle lança avec force contre le mur le plus proche. La bouteille explosa en mille morceaux sous le choc, la laissait légèrement hébétée devant ce spectacle.

De fines gouttes de pluie finirent par se mêler à ses larmes, la sortant ainsi de sa torpeur. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa fuite de l'appartement, mais elle se sentait incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Elle laissa son regard se perdre à nouveau sur les éclats de verre.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une ombre apparut au dessus d'elle avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple parapluie. Elle releva les yeux vers son propriétaire et croisa un regard azur qui la transperça.

« Pouvons-nous parler ? »

* * *

 _J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous a plu. Désolé s'il reste des fautes mais je n'ai pas de relecteur. Vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus !_


	2. Numb

_Tout d'abord un grand merci à ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette fiction et à ceux qui ont laissé un petit commentaire. Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Première fois de ma vie que j'ai une review en anglais, certains sont courageux ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira._

 _Dans ce chapitre, je vous propose de commencer à s'intéresser à Robin. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Seul dans l'appartement, il s'était naturellement dirigé vers l'unique fenêtre du petit studio new-yorkais. Le front posé contre la vitre, le regard perdu dans le vide, il contemplait l'immensité de cette ville pour laquelle il n'avait aucun sentiment d'appartenance. Comme régulièrement ces derniers temps, il s'interrogeait sur ses sentiments, ou plus particulièrement sur l'absence de ceux-ci justement. Son questionnement était parti d'une simple discussion avec son fils quelques jours auparavant.

Tout comme aujourd'hui, Marianne était sortie faire des courses. Robin s'était installé devant la télé, à côté de son fils. Il essayait de s'habituer doucement à la nouvelle technologie. Il avait vécu plusieurs mois à Storybrooke, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps, ni l'envie de s'installer devant un poste de télévision. Désormais exilé, dans un monde sans magie, où sa seule préoccupation était de se fondre dans la masse, il pouvait s'accorder de s'abrutir devant cette étrange boîte à image. Alors qu'une publicité pour le nouveau produit d'une marque de crème glacée s'affichait sur l'écran, les bras de Roland s'étaient resserrés autour de sa peluche en forme de singe.

C'était un des rares objets que son fils avait souhaité prendre lors de leur fuite brutale intervenue quelques semaines auparavant. Il ne s'en séparait que rarement depuis que la reine lui avait offert dans la forêt enchantée.

« Regina me manque. » avait murmuré le petit garçon sans aucun signe annonciateur.

Son souffle s'était coupé devant la déclaration de son fils. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de discuter avec lui de ce sujet depuis leur départ précipité. A vrai dire, ils ne s'étaient en fait jamais retrouvé seul entre père et fils depuis. Le petit garçon semblait avoir garder ses sentiments enfouis en lui en attendant cet instant.

« Elle ne te manque pas, papa ? » avait insisté Roland le regard interrogateur.

Robin s'était senti totalement abasourdi par cette question. Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, il fut frappé de constater, qu'en toute sincérité, il n'éprouvait pas de manque. Il était même incapable de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait pensé à elle. Affligé, il avait offert un pieux mensonge à son fils en lui affirmant lui aussi regretter le temps où il était tous ensemble à Storybrooke.

Depuis cette conversation, de nombreuses questions le hantaient. Pourquoi Regina ne lui manquait pas ? Depuis quand avait-il arrêter de penser à elle ? Comment avait-il pu renoncer à son âme-sœur aussi facilement et rapidement ? Les questions se bousculaient et il n'avait aucune réponse à y apporter.

Il se souvenait avoir été dévasté de devoir la quitter. Il se rappelait d'une larme qu'il n'avait pu retenir lors de leur séparation à la frontière de la ville, du nombre de fois qu'il avait voulu composer son numéro de téléphone sans oser presser la touche de peur de raviver une plaie béante. Mais du jour au lendemain la peine avait disparu et il ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

Son chagrin n'était pas la seule chose à avoir déserté sa vie du jour au lendemain. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son rire, ni du timbre pourtant si particulier de sa voix. Pire que tout, le visage de la jeune femme, qu'il avait pourtant souvenir d'avoir observé à la dérobée pendant des heures dans la forêt enchantée puis de façon beaucoup moins discrète à Storybrooke, était désormais flou dans son esprit. Il était incapable de se rappeler si sa fine cicatrice au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure était à gauche ou à droite. Ce détail l'obsédait depuis des jours. Il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence : la reine semblait avoir disparu de son cœur aussi rapidement qu'elle en avait pris possession.

Le voleur ferma et les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. L'oubli de son âme-sœur n'était pas la seule de ses préoccupations. Pour une raison inconnue, l'annonce de la grossesse de Marianne lui avait laissé un goût amer. Il était incapable de définir clairement son ressenti mais il était sûr d'une chose, cette nouvelle ne l'avait pas transcendé. Il n'avait pas connu, de nouveau, cette joie incommensurable qu'il avait éprouvé quand sa femme lui avait annoncé être enceinte de Roland.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Robin mis quelques instants avant de percevoir les coups portés à la porte de l'appartement.

« Robin ? »

Son cœur rata un battement en entendant cette voix. C'était impossible, il devait rêver.

« Robin, ouvres moi ! »

Le doute n'était plus permis, il se précipita pour ouvrir la porte. Son souffle se coupa devant la vision s'offrant à lui.

« Regina? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il ressentit le besoin incontrôlable de la serrer dans ses bras et se jeta sur elle en prononçant ces mots.

Les délicates notes sucrées de son parfum lui chatouillèrent les narines. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, le voleur oublia toutes ses questions et ses doutes et se sentit enfin à sa place.

« Tu m'as manqué. » murmura la reine dans on cou.

« Toi aussi. »

Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il relâcha à regret son étreinte.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » s'interrogea-t-il.

En regardant autour de lui, il fut d'autant plus surpris de voir que Regina n'était pas venue seule. Elle était accompagnée d'Emma et d'une seconde jeune femme brune qui lui était inconnu.

Regina saisit ses mains et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Je peux tout expliquer. Mais d'abord, où est Marianne ? »

« Elle est en train de faire des courses. Pourquoi ? » lui répondit le voleur.

« Bien. Nous avons du temps, mais nous devons agir rapidement. » répondit la reine en le repoussant à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Il fit quelques pas avant de se retourner pour lui faire face. Cette situation commençait à l'agacer. Il se tramait forcément quelque chose pour justifier de la présence de la Sauveuse ici.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Marianne. Nous devons partir avant qu'elle ne revienne. Elle n'est pas celle qu'elle prétend être. » lui répondit Regina d'une voix à travers laquelle un léger sentiment de panique transparaissait.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est ma sœur Zelena. »

« La méchante sorcière de l'Ouest ? Mais elle est morte. Nous l'avons tous vu mourir. »

« D'une certaine façon, elle nous a piégé et est revenue dans le temps. »

Regina se calma un instant et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Robin, elle a tué Marianne. Puis elle a pris sa place avant de revenir par le portail. » lui annonça finalement la reine.

« Non. C'est insensé. » s'écria le voleur en s'écartant précipitamment d'elle. Cette situation était complètement irréelle. La jeune femme était en train de lui mentir. La femme avec qui il vivait depuis plusieurs semaines, qui s'occupait de Roland et partageait son lit ne pouvait pas être sa psychopathe de sœur. Il chercha une confirmation que tout cela était totalement aberrant du côté d'Emma. Malheureusement, la sauveuse se contenta de hocher tristement la tête.

« Robin, que ce passe-t-il? »

Il poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Marianne se tenait sur la pas de la porte restée ouverte. Il allait enfin pouvoir leur prouver qu'elles avaient tord.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ? » demanda sa femme en entrant.

« C'est fini Zelena. Je lui ai tout dit. » lui répondit la reine d'un ton hargneux.

Sa femme déposa rapidement son sac de course avant de se mettre en retrait derrière lui.

« De quoi parle-t-elle ? Et qui est Zelena? » demanda Marianne d'une voix effrayée.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine devant la détresse de son épouse. Un besoin soudain de la protéger s'insinua en lui.

« Regina, tu fais peur à Marianne. »déclara l'homme d'un ton abrupt.

La surprise s'inscrivit sur le visage de la reine. Elle semblait passablement étonnée de sa réaction.

« Parfait. »

La stupéfaction fut rapidement remplacée par une expression de colère.

« Où est ta magie? Tu as forcément apporté quelque chose pour réussir ce tour. Où est-il Zelena ? Montre le moi ou je jure de te faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que je mette la main dessus. » hurla la mairesse de Storybrooke.

De nouveau le besoin de préserver sa femme s'imposa à lui.

« Regina, arrêtes! » hurla-t-il tout en s'interposant entre Regina et Marianne.

« Je sais que cette situation est compliquée pour nous tous mais c'est ainsi maintenant. Je suis avec Marianne. »

La magnifique brune sembla profondément peinée devant sa réaction.

« En réalité, pas exactement. » décréta Marianne.

Sous ses yeux ébahis, sa femme se transforma alors en la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest. Il sursauta violemment devant le choc de cette révélation.

« Bonjour cher mari. » fanfaronna l'affreuse sœur de Regina.

« Non. » s'horrifia-t-il.

« Viens Robin. Nous devons vous sortir de là toi et Roland. » soupira Regina.

Ses pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, son monde était en train de s'écrouler. Il avait de nouveau perdu sa femme. Il vivait dans le mensonge depuis des semaines. Pire que tout, il allait avoir un enfant avec la personne responsable de la mort de sa femme.

« Robin! Prends Roland et partons d'ici. » insista la reine.

« Je pense qu'il veut rester. »annonça joyeusement Zelena.

« Robin, qu'est ce que tu fais? Prends ton fils et allons y ! » le pressa à nouveau la reine en saisissant son poignet pour le tirer à elle.

Robin était cependant incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Comment avait-il pu se mettre dans cette situation ?

« Je ne peux pas. » se contenta-t-il de répondre d'une voix amorphe.

« Si tu peux. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi. » le pria encore la mairesse de Storybrooke.

Il aurait rêver de quitter cette pièce avec elle sans se retourner, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner son enfant à naître.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas la laisser ici. » soupira-t-il

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Regina.

La jeune femme relâcha son poignet. Un étrange sentiment de vide l'envahit instantanément.

Zelena se déplaça finalement pour se mettre entre lui et Regina.

« Tu veux lui dire ou je le fais ? » lui demanda-t-elle narquoisement.

« Me dire quoi ? » demanda sa sœur.

Les battements dans sa poitrine s'accélérèrent. Il sentit une sueur froide remontée le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'angoisse le gagnait lentement. Il prenait doucement conscience de la réalité. Il n'avait pas seulement gâché son avenir, mais également celui de son âme-sœur.

« Robin? » le supplia Regina.

Le ton de sa voix lui déchira le cœur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'a connaissait, elle lui parut vulnérable. Il planta son regard dans le sien pour lui annoncer la nouvelle qui allait fatalement la détruire.

« Elle est enceinte. »

 _OQ_

Regina lui jeta un dernier regard empli de tristesse avant de tourner précipitamment les talons. Une douleur lancinante lui transperça la poitrine et lui coupa le souffle. La sensation disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Il prit une profonde inspiration et croisa le regard de la méchante sorcière de l'ouest. Elle affichait toujours son sourire insolent, mais il cru également percevoir, l'espace d'un instant, une lueur de surprise dans ses yeux. Il chassa cette image de son esprit.

« Emma, peux-tu la surveiller durant mon absence ? »

La jeune femme semblait hésitante.

« Robin, je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée. Je crois qu'on devrait lui laisser un peu de temps. » lui répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

« Je ne pense pas t'avoir demander ton avis. » la coupa-t-il brutalement.

Il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps à tenter de la convaincre du bien fondé de partir à la recherche de Regina. Il lui devait une explication, même s'il n'était pas vraiment en mesure de lui fournir. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui dirait une fois devant elle. Il savait juste qu'il avait besoin de la retrouver le plus rapidement possible.

« Peux-tu oui ou non t'en occuper ? » reprit-il d'un ton plus calme.

« Oui, bien sur. »

Il attrapa sa veste et l'enfila tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Le bouton était allumé mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la reine. Il se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier et dévala rapidement les étages. Il n'y avait également aucun signe de sa présence dans le hall. Il sortie dans la rue et se trouva encerclé par des passants pressés.

Une fine pluie commença à tomber. La foule commença à se disperser rapidement. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il avait apprise au cours de ces quelques semaines passées dans cette ville, c'était bien que les conditions météorologiques étaient extrêmement capricieuses. Cette petite averse avait de très grande chance de se transformer d'ici peu en un véritable déluge. Il pressa le pas et pesta intérieurement de n'avoir pris qu'une fine veste. Il allait être trempé.

« Parapluie, parapluie, parapluie ! »

Le voleur tourna rapidement la tête et poussa un soupir de soulagement. S'il y avait bien un seul avantage à cette ville, c'est qu'on pouvait tout trouver à n'importe quelle heure et à n'importe quel coin de la rue. Il se dirigea vers le vendeur ambulant et échangea rapidement un billet contre cet objet fort pratique à New-York.

Il l'ouvrir pour se protéger et repartit en quête de la jeune femme. Elle ne devait pas être très loin. Son intuition se révéla rapidement correcte. Tandis qu'il passait devant une étroite ruelle, il discerna sa fine silhouette se détacher dans la pénombre. Ce qu'il aperçut lui brisa le cœur. Immobile malgré la pluie, la jeune femme lui semblait perdue. Il s'approcha doucement et éleva son parapluie au-dessus d'elle pour la protéger.

La reine ne devait pas l'avoir entendu approcher car elle sursauta avant de tourner son regard vers lui. La détresse qu'il y lu le bouleversa.

« Pouvons-nous parler ? » demanda-t-il la gorge serrée.

* * *

 _Et voila pour ce chapitre, encore désolé s'il reste des fautes. J'aime toujours autant les reviews, donc si vous avez quelques minutes, n'hésitez pas !_


	3. Love the way you lie

_Pour commencer, encore une fois, merci à tous de suivre cette histoire. Place à la suite avec l'une des scènes les plus horribles de la saison 4 selon moi : le bar. J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre mais je voulais vraiment l'intégrer dans ma fic. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Elle contempla son reflet à travers le miroir. Les dégâts étaient plus minimes que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et constata qu'ils étaient à peine humides. Elle se borna à lisser quelques mèches avec ses doigts pour tenter d'améliorer son apparence.

Son maquillage, pour sa part, n'avait pas coulé. Béni soit l'inventeur du waterproof pensa-t-elle ironiquement. Elle se contenta donc de sortir son poudrier pour retoucher légèrement son teint. Satisfaite du résultat, elle termina en appliquant une touche de rouge sur ses lèvres.

Elle s'observa une dernière fois, et poussa un profond soupir. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir cette conversation. Elle avait bien conscience de n'avoir gagné que quelques minutes en abandonnant le voleur au bar pour se « rafraîchir ».

Elle se sentait incapable de faire face à cette nouvelle situation. Une foule de sentiments contradictoires l'habitait, allant du soulagement profond d'avoir retrouvé Robin sain et sauf, à la trahison à l'idée qu'il soit passé aussi rapidement à autre chose, en passant bien sûr par la haine face au plan machiavélique de sa folle de sœur.

Elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre du lavabo et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait le fourmillement, au combien familier, de la colère se réveiller doucement en elle. Elle prit quelques profondes et longues respirations pour essayer de faire taire ses vieux démons. Elle refusait de céder aussi facilement à ses anciennes pulsions. Elle n'était plus la méchante reine. Elle avait changé pour son fils. Elle traverserai cette nouvelle épreuve sans arracher aucun cœur, même si l'envie ne lui en manquait pas.

Elle jeta un dernier regard au miroir, replaça une mèche de cheveux, et finit par pousser la porte des toilettes pour rejoindre Robin au comptoir. Un verre l'attendait déjà. Elle se figea un instant en remarquant le contenu. Il leur avait commandé un verre de whisky. Son estomac se contracta. Lors de leur première rencontre à Storybrooke, dans la maison occupée par Zelena, il lui avait proposé de boire ensemble cette fameuse potion qui permettait de se donner du courage. Elle avait fui et il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de boire ce fameux verre.

Ce souvenir raviva la douleur logée au creux de son cœur depuis la révélation de sa détestable demi-sœur. Elle aurait donner n'importe quoi à cet instant, pour remonter dans le temps, et retourner à cette époque où sa plus grosse angoisse consistait à savoir si elle devait, oui ou non, accepter ses sentiments pour Robin.

Elle fit cependant fi de sa peine et s'installa à ses côtés sans lui prêter attention. Elle se sentait incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle saisit son verre et le porta à ses lèvres. Elle ne but qu'une gorgée, et sentit l'alcool lui brûlé l'estomac lui rappelant désagréablement qu'elle n'avait plus rien dans le ventre. Elle le reposa rapidement devant elle mais garda ses mains posées dessus.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Un homme dans toute sa splendeur pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Il allait vraiment la laisser gérer seule cette situation ? Elle sentit de nouveau la colère montée lentement en elle. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle commença à taper nerveusement son verre sur la table de plus en plus fort.

Exaspérée par son mutisme, elle finit par prendre la parole.

« Donc... » commença-elle avant de s'interrompre rapidement.

Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Oui... »répondit Robin passablement gêné.

« Donc tu as emménagé...avec elle. » reprit-elle avec acidité.

« Ce n'est pas juste. Tu comprenais et étais d'accord » répliqua l'homme à ses côtés.

Elle sentait le regard du voleur sur elle mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le fixer dans les yeux. La colère était trop forte quand elle repensait à la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à vivre sans lui ces dernières semaines. Elle n'avait pas passé un seul jour sans penser à lui, tandis que lui vivait tranquillement avec sa femme.

« Comprendre et le voir n'est pas la même chose. » répondit la reine du tac au tac sur un ton laissant transparaître la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le plus important ici. Zelena ne va pas continuer à faire semblant d'être Marianne, et Roland ne va pas comprendre où est parti sa mère. Il ne vas pas supporter de perdre encore sa maman»

L'évocation du prénom de son fils lui fit porter son regard sur lui. Le voleur semblait désespéré. Elle sentit sa colère retombée instantanément et son cœur se serrer un peu plus. Le petit garçon était, lui aussi, une victime collatérale des délires de sa sœur. Elle refusait qu'il souffre à cause d'elle.

« Je peux lui donner une potion d'oubli et effacer tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le retour de la fausse Marianne. Il va perdre une partie de sa mémoire, mais c'est mieux pour lui non? » proposa-t-elle.

« Oui. Merci. »

Le voleur marqua un légère pause.

« Mon dieu, pauvre Marianne. » poursuivit-il

Elle frémit à la mention de sa défunte femme et porta son verre à ses lèvres pour ne pas montrer son trouble. Elle regretta rapidement son geste quand l'alcool lui brûla de nouveau affreusement l'œsophage, mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître.

« Zelena l'a tué comme si elle ne signifiait rien. Juste pour pouvoir se jouer de nous avec cette triste farce. Je voudrais juste la...mais je ne peux pas. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. »

Elle prit soudain conscience de l'horreur de la situation pour lui et ne put s'empêcher de saisir la main de son âme-sœur pour lui apporter sa compassion.

« Je suis désolé. Tout ça est de ma faute. Pour elle, c'était la meilleure façon de s'assurer que je n'aurais jamais ma fin heureuse. » soupira Regina.

« Si par fin heureuse, tu veux dire nous, alors au moins, d'une certaine façon, c'est à nouveau possible. » lui répondit Robin

Elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il sincèrement penser que leurs vies pourraient un jour reprendre leur cours normal.

« Je sais que c'est compliqué entre nous... » poursuivit-il

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un éclat de rire ironique.

« Il y a un énorme obstacle. Et il va devenir de plus en plus grand chaque jour, et pas seulement pour les neuf prochain mois. C'est une vie qu'elle cuisine là-dedans. Peu importe ce qui se passe à partir de maintenant, il y aura toujours cet enfant. Vous êtes liés ensemble d'une manière...

Elle s'interrompit un instant. L'étau dans lequel semblait être pris son cœur, se serra encore d'avantage. Sa sœur allait offrir à Robin la seule chose qu'elle ne serait jamais en mesure de lui donner. Elle sentit soudain le poids de sa décision passée. Pour la première fois, elle regrettait le choix qu'elle avait fait des années auparavant pour défier sa mère.

« D'une certaine manière dont nous ne serons jamais lié toi et moi. Je suis idiote d'avoir penser que la vie m'épargnerait et ne me ferait pas de nouveau un sale coup. »

Elle sentit ses yeux la picoter. Sa sœur n'avait sans doute même pas idée d'à quel point elle avait tapé juste.

« Je t'ai entendu. Juste.. »

«Juste quoi ?» s'agaça-t-elle

Au fond d'elle même, elle était bien loin de penser que le voleur comprenait réellement tous les tenants et les aboutissants. Désormais il y aurait toujours cet enfant entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Robin.

Elle le fixa en instant. La première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit était de rentrer avec Robin et Roland, de laisser Zelena ici et de préparer assez de potion d'oubli pour effacer ces derniers mois de la mémoire de toute la famille Hood, et pourquoi pas de l'ensemble des habitants de sa bourgade également. Elle chassa cependant rapidement cette idée absurde sur tout les points.

Une autre solution était de ramener le père et le fils à Storybrooke et d'espérer que Zelena mentait sur sa condition. Le voleur n'accepterait cependant jamais de potentiellement abandonner son enfant, si la grossesse de sa sœur était avérée.

Elle soupira avant de finalement énoncer à haute voix la seule issue envisageable.

« Nous rentrons tous à Storybrooke. »

 _OQ_

Ils n'échangèrent pas un seul mot sur le chemin du retour entre le bar et l'appartement. A peine arrivée dans le studio, elle annonça la décision aux personnes présentes.

« Notre premier voyage en famille. N'est-ce pas excitant? » s'exclama la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest.

Le caractéristique sourire de démente de sa sœur lui donna l'envie irrémédiable de le faire disparaître en lui arrachant sur le champ son cœur, et en l'écrasant le plus lentement possible. Elle se contenta cependant d'une réplique cinglante comme unique réponse.

« Si tu ne souhaites pas passer les prochaines heures bâillonner dans le coffre d'une voiture, je te conseille fortement de commencer à faire tes bagages en silence. »

Le sourire de Zelena se figea. La reine entre aperçu même une légère lueur de peur dans ses yeux. Sa sœur réussit à la faire disparaître quasi instantanément, mais Regina n'était pas dupe. Elle avait passé des années à instaurer ce sentiment chez les gens. Elle était passée maître dans l'art de l'intimidation. La méchante sorcière de l'Ouest ne jouait pas dans la même catégorie qu'elle.

Elle n'en tira cependant qu'une faible satisfaction et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers l'armoire disposée à côté du lit. Elle se mit en tête d'attraper la lourde valise située au dessus de celle-ci.

Elle stoppa son geste lorsqu'elle sentit la présence du voleur dans son dos. Elle ne daigna pas lui faire face et tenta de poursuivre son oeuvre. Robin s'approcha cependant d'elle. Son pouls s'accéléra et ses sens s'affolèrent comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait trop proche de lui. Elle détesta à cet instant l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Le voleur finit par saisir à sa place le bagage.

Ne pouvant plus feindre d'être occupée, elle se tourna finalement vers lui. Elle ne voulait pas continuer de parler de leur situation, surtout pas avec sa sœur à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander de ne pas relancer cette discussion, mais le voleur fut plus rapide qu'elle à prendre la parole.

« Je vais devoir aller chercher Roland...aimerais-tu m'accompagner ? »

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Tout comme son père, le petit garçon lui avait terriblement manqué.

« Bien sûre. » s'entendit-elle lui répondre.

* * *

 _Et voici pour ce nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à commenter si le cœur vous en dit !_


	4. Tangled

_Désolé de ne publier ce nouveau chapitre que maintenant. (Vous avez le droit de me lancer des cailloux.) J'ai peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture, et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire, de nouveau, sur une scène que j'ai détesté au plus haut point. Cependant, j'ai décidé d'alterner les points de vue entre Regina et Robin, donc je vais essayer de m'y tenir._

 _Place donc à un nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Robin. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Les yeux accrochés sur la porte derrière laquelle Regina venait de disparaître, Robin sursauta légèrement lorsque le barman s'adressa directement à lui.

« Vous souhaitez une table ou je vous installe au bar ? »

Le voleur cligna des yeux avant de se tourner vers l'individu d'une trentaine d'année qui venait de l'interpeller. L'image de cet homme lui rappela son lointain passé en temps que tavernier dans la forêt enchantée. Une époque révolue durant laquelle il vivait heureux avec sa femme.

Femme qu'il pensait avoir perdu pour toujours, qu'il avait retrouvé quelques mois, mais qui finalement s'avérait être la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest. Une horrible personne, qui accessoirement, était également la sœur de son âme-sœur, qu'il avait lâchement abandonné pour vivre cette stupide mascarade. Comment en seulement quelques semaines, sa vie avait-elle pu autant partir en vrille ?

Il sentit son sang pulsé douloureusement à l'arrière de son crâne. Sa tête lui semblait prise dans un étau. Il ressentait également un léger picotement au niveau de sa poitrine. Il se sentait incapable de traverser toute la salle.

« Le bar ira très bien. »

Robin s'installa sur le tabouret et tenta de faire passer son début de migraine en se massant légèrement les tempes.

« Je vous sers quelque chose, ou vous préférez attendre le retour de la personne vous accompagnant avant de commander ? »

Désireux de ne pas prolonger cette conversation, Robin répondit la première chose lui passant par la tête.

« Deux verres de whisky feront l'affaire. »

Le barman s'activa derrière son comptoir et déposa rapidement la commande devant Robin. Oubliant toute règle de courtoisie, le voleur porta son verre à ses lèvres. Il espérait qu'une gorgée du liquide serait peut être en mesure de faire disparaître un minimum ses maux. Le résultat s'avéra décevant. Le breuvage ne fit que lui brûler l'œsophage sans lui procurer la moindre once de réconfort. Le voleur reposa le verre devant lui en attendant le retour de la reine.

Cette dernière arriva moins de deux minutes plus tard, et s'installa rapidement sans lui jeter un regard. Face à son attitude clairement hostile, la douleur au niveau de sa poitrine s'accentua. Il avait l'impression d'être littéralement rongé de l'intérieur par la culpabilité qui l'habitait. Son début de migraine toujours aussi douloureusement présent, il porta sa main à son front pour reposer sa tête en la soulageant de son poids. Son regard se perdit dans son verre. Il tentait de trouver un moyen d'engager la conversation, mais aucune accroche ne lui semblait convenable.

« Donc... » commença finalement la reine en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Robin releva la tête en entendant sa voix. La jeune femme semblait garder les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire devant elle.

« Oui... »se contenta de répondre le voleur avant de s'interrompre aussi rapidement que la jeune femme.

« Donc tu as emménagé...avec elle. » ajouta finalement cette dernière.

Robin perçut clairement la pointe d'amertume présente dans l'intonation de sa voix.

« Ce n'est pas juste. Tu comprenais et étais d'accord » répliqua-t-il en ancrant son regard sur elle.

La reine semblait garder les yeux obstinément braqués sur le mur face à elle. Son comportement démontrait clairement son refus de le regarder. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre la colère qui l'habitait.

« Comprendre et le voir n'est pas la même chose. » lui répondit-elle sur un ton qui laissait clairement transparaître un puissant ressentiment à son égard.

Il ne s'en offusqua même pas. Il méritait tout cela. Il était seul responsable de ses choix. La seule et unique chose qui l'inquiétait désormais était la souffrance qu'il allait infliger aux autres. L'image de son fils s'imposa immédiatement à son esprit.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le plus important ici. Zelena ne va pas continuer à faire semblant d'être Marianne, et Roland ne va pas comprendre où est parti sa mère. Il ne vas pas supporter de perdre encore sa maman»

A ces mots, la reine daigna enfin le regarder. Il ne sentait plus aucune colère émaner d'elle. La jeune femme semblait même sincèrement désolée.

« Je peux lui donner une potion d'oubli et effacer tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le retour de la fausse Marianne. Il va perdre une partie de sa mémoire, mais c'est mieux pour lui non? » lui proposa-t-elle.

« Oui. Merci. »

Le voleur se sentit profondément soulagé à cette idée. Au moins son fils serait épargné et n'aurait pas à payer pour ses erreurs. Ce faible sentiment de réconfort fut rapidement remplacé par une bouffée de colère en repensant au sort de sa femme.

« Mon dieu, pauvre Marianne. Zelena l'a tué comme si elle ne signifiait rien. Juste pour pouvoir se jouer de nous avec cette triste farce. Je voudrais juste pouvoir la..»

Il s'interrompit en pensant à son futur enfant. Quel avenir aurait-il au vu des circonstances sordides entourant sa naissance ?

« Mais je ne peux pas. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. »

La reine lui saisit délicatement la main. Une douce sensation de chaleur semblait émaner de ce simple contact. La sensation désagréable logée au niveau de sa poitrine lui parut soudain moins forte.

« Je suis désolée. Tout ça est de ma faute. Pour elle, c'était la meilleure façon de s'assurer que je n'aurais jamais ma fin heureuse. » soupira l'ancienne méchante reine.

L'idée du victoire de la sorcière de l'Ouest lui semblait insupportable. Il refusait d'abandonner à nouveau Regina par facilité.

« Si par fin heureuse, tu veux dire nous, alors au moins, d'une certaine façon, c'est à nouveau possible. » lui répondit Robin

Le voleur marqua une légère pause avant de poursuivre.

« Je sais que c'est compliqué entre nous... »

Il fut interrompu par un éclat de rire ironique provenant de Regina.

« Il y a un énorme obstacle. Et il va devenir de plus en plus grand chaque jour, et pas seulement pour les neuf prochain mois. C'est une vie qu'elle cuisine là-dedans. Peu importe ce qui se passe à partir de maintenant, il y aura toujours cet enfant. Vous êtes liés ensemble d'une manière...»

Elle s'interrompit un instant. Robin porta toute son attention sur la jeune femme. Elle semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« D'une certaine manière dont nous ne serons jamais lié toi et moi. Je suis idiote d'avoir penser que la vie m'épargnerait et ne me ferait pas de nouveau un sale coup. »conclut finalement la jeune femme.

Robin perçut les trémolos dans sa voix et remarqua que les yeux de la jeune femme étaient anormalement brillant. Il s'en voulait de lui demander son aide mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer la situation.

« Je t'ai entendu. Juste.. »

«Juste quoi ?» s'agaça la jeune femme face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

La reine plongea son regard dans le sien et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

« Nous rentrons tous à Storybrooke. » soupira-t-elle finalement.

 _OQ_

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux durant le court trajet pour rentrer à l'appartement. Il n'osa même pas tenter de le briser. Il avait bien senti que Regina avait énormément pris sur elle pour ne pas exploser de colère. Elle en avait toutes les raisons et elle avait démontré par le passé qu'elle avait bien du mal à contenir cette émotion.

A peine la jeune femme avait-elle franchit la porte du studio, qu'elle annonça la décision prise quelques minutes plus tôt. La sensation de malaise qu'il ressentait s'accentua quand il pénétra à sa suite dans la pièce. Son trouble s'accentua à la vue de la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest. Un profond sentiment de dégoût s'insinua en lui.

Trop préoccupé, il n'entendit même pas sa remarque, sans doute acerbe, au vu de la réponse cinglante que lui fit Regina.

Cette dernière quitta rapidement la pièce en direction du coin nuit. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il lui emboîta le pas. La jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'armoire, et sembla se mettre en tête d'essayer d'attraper l'immense valise trônant en son sommet.

Elle stoppa son geste un instant. Il supposa qu'elle l'avait entendu et s'attendait à ce qu'elle se retourne vers lui pour lui demander son aide. Bien sûr elle n'en fit rien. Elle était bien trop fière et bien trop têtue pour ça.

Il s'approcha doucement. Son pouls s'accéléra sensiblement lorsqu'il se trouva à quelques centimètres d'elle. Les effluves enivrantes de son parfum lui donnèrent une légère sensation de vertige. Il se ressaisit pour attraper le lourd bagage et s'écarta à regret pour le déposer sur le lit.

La jeune femme se retourna enfin pour lui faire face. Devant son visage fermé, il s'empressa de proposer l'idée qui venait juste de germer dans son esprit.

« Je vais devoir aller chercher Roland...aimerais-tu m'accompagner ? »

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine dans l'attente de sa réponse. Il voulait quitter cet endroit qui ne lui rappelait que d'horribles souvenirs. La sensation d'étouffement qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait franchi la porte paraissait se décupler en même temps que les minutes s'égrainaient.

« Bien sûre. » lui répondit-elle.

il ressentit un intense soulagement. Il quittèrent rapidement les lieux après avoir tout de même préciser à Emma ce qu'ils comptaient faire. La sauveuse leur promit que la mission paquetage serait terminée à leur retour.

Le trajet entre l'appartement et la garderie s'effectua lui aussi dans un silence de mort. Robin essayait désespérément de trouver une façon d'annoncer les choses à son fils. Malgré la perspective de la potion d'oubli, il allait quand même devoir lui annoncer leur retour à Storybrooke. Il interrompit sa réflexion quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment hébergeant la crèche.

Les enfants étaient en train de jouer dans une grande pièce empli de jouets. Roland releva la tête et à leur vue, il lâcha son dinosaure en plastique. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« Regina ! »hurla le petit garçon.

Son fils se releva et couru pour se jeter littéralement sur la reine. La jeune femme se baissa pour le soulever dans ses bras et le jeune garçon en profita pour plonger sa tête dans son cou. Regina affichait un sourire éclatant lorsqu'elle posa finalement son regard sur Robin. C'est alors qu'il la remarqua. La fine cicatrice qu'arborait la reine au dessus de sa lèvre. Elle était à gauche. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, ce simple détail lui procura un curieux sentiment de bien-être.

* * *

 _Et voila pour ce chapitre. Encore merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui laissent une petite review. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, et pourquoi pas vos attentes pour la suite. J'espère passer la barre fatidique des 10 followers avant le prochain chapitre :)_


	5. Tears dry on their own

_Et voila la suite avec un nouveau chapitre. Pour le moment, j'essaye encore de coller à la série. Comme d'habitude, bonne lecture._

* * *

Son dos commençait à la faire souffrir et sa nuque ne lui avait jamais semblé si raide qu'à cet instant. Elle pencha la tête à gauche puis à droite dans l'espoir de faire passer sa douleur. Alerté par ses mouvements, Robin s'enquit de sa santé.

"Tout va bien ?"

"Bien sûr, j'ai toujours secrètement rêvée d'être camionneuse."

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle s'était promis de ne pas déclencher de dispute durant le voyage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans son rétroviseur intérieur. Roland était toujours profondément endormi. Le petit garçon, surexcité par leur retour, avait passé les 6 premières heures du voyage à lui raconter dans les moindres détails tout ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois de de retour à Storybrooke.

Apparemment le jeune garçon avait moyennement apprécié son séjour en ville. La forêt lui avait énormément manqué ainsi que les joyeux compagnons de son père. Il avait fini par s'endormir quelques minutes auparavant.

Le petit garçon devait être fatigué et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il soit réveillé par des éclats de voix d'adultes.

"Désolé je ne voulais pas être méchante." s'excusa-t-elle.

La mal était pourtant fait. Un nouveau silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Cela paraissait être la nouvelle norme entre eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, n'en pouvant plus, elle alluma la radio en prenant soin de ne pas mettre le son trop fort pour Roland.

Les kilomètres défilèrent péniblement. Elle ressentit un intense soulagement en reconnaissant la forêt aux abords de sa ville. Son calvaire touchait à sa fin, ils étaient enfin arrivés. Elle gara son véhicule derrière la petite voiture jaune d'Emma. Elle assista à distance aux retrouvailles froides entre la sauveuse et ses parents et celles plus émouvantes entre Maléfique et sa fille. Elle soupira. Au moins, ce voyage aura apporté un peu de joie à quelqu'un.

Elle se tourna pour observer le fils de Robin. Le petit garçon était toujours profondément assoupi. Elle l'envia. Malgré sa fatigue, elle savait bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir. Dès qu'elle fermerait les yeux, elle serait assaillie par les images de Zelena et Robin.

"Je pense que tu devrais le laisser dormir. Le voyage a du l'épuiser." conseilla la reine.

"Tu devrais te reposer toi aussi. Tu n'as quasiment pas fait de pause sur la route." lui répondit doucement le voleur.

"Je dois d'abord m'occuper de Zelena. Je tiens à m'assurer que ma chère sœur ne m'a pas menti sur sa condition. Si elle est bien enceinte, je lui préparais une chambre pour qu'elle y passe les prochains mois sans risquer de détruire ma ville. Sinon, je me ferai une joie de l'expédier à l'autre bout du monde."

Le visage de Robin se contacta. Elle regretta d'avoir évoqué la sorcière.

"Et je dois aussi préparer une potion d'oubli." ajouta-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa portière, le voleur saisit doucement son poignet.

"Merci."

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle y lut toute la souffrance du voleur. Elle aurait aimé être capable de lui dire une parole réconfortante mais les mots semblaient bloquer dans sa gorge. Elle se contenta de se dégager doucement de son étreinte pour retrouver son fils qui lui avait tant manqué.

A peine sortie de la voiture, elle se retrouva enlacer par Henry. Elle répondit à son étreinte. Elle était heureuse de le retrouver. Elle ne s'était absentée que quelques jours mais elle aurait juré qu'il avait encore grandi.

"Je savais que tu retrouverais Robin." lui murmura son fils au creux de l'oreille.

Il s'écarta doucement d'elle pour regarder avec surprise la voiture de sa mère biologique.

"Mais pourquoi avez-vous ramené Zelena ?"

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre nerveusement les lèvres. Elle avait beau avoir réfléchi durant les dernières heures à comment expliquer la situation à son fils, maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait devant lui, aucune des phrases qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé lui semblait adaptées.

"Maman ?" s'inquiéta Henry devant son absence de réponse.

"La situation est plus compliquée que prévue. Zelena prétend être enceinte de Robin."lâcha-t-elle finalement dans un souffle.

Le visage de son fils se décomposa. Son regard passa nerveusement de la coccinelle jaune d'Emma à la familiale qu'elle avait loué pour leur retour.

"Mais c'est impossible ! Robin est ton âme-sœur. Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça !" s'indigna l'adolescent.

"Hé !" s'exclame la reine en saisissant doucement son menton.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

"Tu l'apprendras un jour. Et le plus tard sera le mieux ! Mais les relations entre adultes sont parfois compliquées. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets de gérer ça sans lancer de nouvelle malédiction." déclama-t-elle pour le rassurer.

En réponse, son fils lui rendit un faible sourire.

 _OQ_

Après s'être assurée que sa chère demi-sœur serait conduite à l'hôpital pour un check-up complet, Regina décida d'en profiter pour passer se changer. Elle se rendit directement dans son manoir qu'elle retrouva avec plaisir. Elle avait créé cette maison à son image lors de la première malédiction, et s'y était toujours sentie en sécurité.

Elle alla directement dans sa salle de bain et enclencha le jet de sa douche. Elle se déshabilla rapidement pour se glisser à l'intérieur de la cabine. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende vraiment, les sanglots qu'elle avait refréné depuis de trop nombreuses heures éclatèrent. Ses larmes se mêlèrent aux gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur son visage. Elle semblait incapable de s'arrêter. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la paroi et resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à grelotter.

Elle finit par sortir de la douche et s'emmitoufla dans son épais peignoir. Elle devait se ressaisir. Elle refusait de laisser sa sœur lui gâcher la vie. Elle soupira en regardant l'heure sur la pendule de la salle de bain. Zelena devait être prête pour sa première échographie. Elle leva les mains et fit appel à sa magie pour se rhabiller. Un deuxième geste et elle se retrouva devant la porte de l'hôpital.

Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment et tomba rapidement sur le docteur Whale.

"Madame le maire. Je vous attendais pour commencer l'échographie. J'ai déjà fait et envoyé au labo les prélèvements de sang. Nous aurons les résultats très rapidement. J'ai demandé à les faire passer en priorité."

"Merci. Allons y alors."

Elle suivit le médecin qui pénétra dans la première pièce sur sa droite. Sa sœur était allongée sur la table d'auscultation et affichait son petit air triomphant. Elle jubilait littéralement d'être là. Robin, pour sa part, se tenait en retrait dans un coin de la chambre.

Whale s'assit sur le tabouret prévu à cet effet et attrapa la sonde d'une main et la bouteille de gel de l'autre.

"Prêts ?"

Elle ne savait pas trop à qui le médecin s'adressait. Pour sa part, elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin d'être prête à ce moment. Elle pria pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un horrible bluff de la part de Zelena.

Après avoir étalé une épaisse couche d'un liquide bleu visqueux sur le ventre de la sorcière, Whale appliqua le capteur. Avant même de voir une image s'afficher sur l'écran, Regina entendit le son caractéristique des battements de cœur d'un fœtus. Son sang se glaça. Elle sentit ses jambes fléchir mais se força à ne rien laisser paraître.

"Elle est bien enceinte." confirma finalement le docteur après quelques secondes.

"Félicitations Regina, tu va être tata."s'esclaffa Zelena.

"Félicitations tu viens de gagner un séjour de plusieurs mois dans une cellule d'asile."lui répondit-elle d'un ton mordant.

"Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas m'assurer qu'on fasse préparer tes appartements."

Elle tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce. Elle se força à parcourir la distance d'une démarche nonchalante. En réalité, son corps lui implorait de fuir le plus rapidement possible. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle avait de nouveau cette horrible sensation de nausée. Elle eut l'impression de parcourir des kilomètres pour finalement atteindre la porte.

Elle marqua un léger temps d'arrêt avant de l'ouvrir.

"Docteur Whale, merci d'envoyer à mon bureau le dossier complet de ma chère sœur." ajouta-t-elle finalement avant de sortir en prenant soin de refermer derrière elle.

Les cinquante mètres pour atteindre l'escalier menant au sous-sol lui parurent soudain insurmontables. Sa robe moulante la gênait dans ses mouvements, la contraignant à faire de petits pas. Elle sentit son dos se couvrir d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de faire une nouvelle crise d'angoisse. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un la surprenne dans cet état.

Par chance, elle reconnut le logo des toilettes et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha du lavabo et enclencha le robinet avant de glisser ses mains dessous. L'eau glacée lui procura une légère sensation d'apaisement. Elle se pencha pour s'asperger le visage. En se redressant, elle croisa son reflet. Toute couleur semblait avoir désertée son visage. Elle reporta son regard sur l'eau s'écoulant. Sa respiration commença à se ralentir. Elle resta de longues minutes ainsi à essayer de calmer son angoisse.

Sa nouvelle priorité était d'empêcher Zelena de nuire pour les prochains mois. Elle devait bloquer sa magie. Se forcer à réfléchir à de choses simples eurent un effet apaisant. Finalement calmée, elle ferma les yeux et fit appel à sa magie pour se téléporter dans son caveau afin de récupérer le bracelet de sa mère. Celui la même qui pouvait bloquer toute magie et que Owen avait un jour osé utilisé contre elle. Elle se réjouit d'avoir pris soin de conservé soigneusement l'artefact.

Une fois l'objet en sa possession, elle réapparut dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Zelena et le docteur Whale se tenaient devant elle.

"Merci Whale, je prends le relais maintenant."

"Vous aurez le compte rendu dans la soirée sur votre bureau madame le maire."

"Petite cadeau sœurette." dis la reine en fixant le bracelet au poignet de la méchante sorcière.

"C'est un peu tôt pour un cadeau de naissance."

"Simplement une garantie que tu n'utiliseras pas ta magie pour semer le trouble comme tu as si bien l'habitude de le faire. Maintenant suis-moi."

Elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'escalier menant au sous-sol.

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire." s'exclama sa sœur en agitant son poignet où se trouvait désormais l'imposant bracelet.

"Bien sûre. Tu es une personne digne de confiance." lui répondit la reine.

"Vraiment. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'échapper." soutint Zelena.

"Et avec cette menotte, tu n'auras pas la magie de le faire non plus." lui répondit ironiquement Regina.

Elle n'avait retrouvé sa sœur que depuis quelques heures mais elle commençait déjà sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

"Regarde. C'est ton nouveau chez toi." s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la petite cellule qu'elle avait aménagé pour Belle lors de la première malédiction.

"Excellent."se réjouit la rousse.

"N'est ce pas ? Je suis contente d'y avoir pensé. Et juste là-haut, notre obstétricien, le Dr. Whale, qui prodigue les meilleurs soins du côté de nos alpes fictives. Le foyer temporaire sur mesure en somme."

Elle s'apprêtait à refaire la porte lorsqu'elle fut interrompu.

"Oui. Ce foyer est temporaire. Mais ma présence dans ta vie non. Car ceci...est pour toujours."conclut sa sœur aînée en déplaçant ses mains sur son ventre.

Une bouffée de colère monta en elle. Elle n'avait jamais laissé personne lui marché sur les pieds. Il était hors de question qu'elle commence maintenant et qui plus est dans ces circonstances.

"D'accord, Zelena. Tu veux qu'on soit sincères ? Dis moi, pourquoi es-tu si confiante ? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te fera sentir en sécurité la nuit une fois ce bébé né ?"

"Le fait que si tu me tues, Robin saura que tu as tué la mère de son enfant."

Zelena affichait de nouveau son sourire insolent. Celui-la même qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une démente en face d'elle.

"Tu me sous-estimes, Zelena. Profites de ta nouvelle maison."

Elle referma la porte et se concentra pour effectuer son sort afin d'empêcher toute tentative d'évasion. Elle se sentit légèrement soulagée. Au moins, elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter d'éventuels problèmes que sa chère sœur pourrait causer. Et après tout, elle avait du temps pour trouver une solution.

 _OQ_

Si elle devait choisir un mot pour qualifier son état actuel, elle aurait certainement choisit le mot "épuisé". Elle n'avait pas arrêté de courir dans tous les sens depuis leur arrivée le matin même à Storybrooke. Elle n'avait rien avalé non plus depuis de nombreuses heures, et commençait sérieusement à en ressentir les effets. Si elle avait écouté son bon sens, elle serait rentrée chez elle. Même s'il n'était pas encore 15h, personne n'aurait pu lui reprocher de se reposer un peu en pleine journée.

Au delà de la fatigue physique, elle avait également l'impression d'être à deux doigts de craquer nerveusement. La journée avait été dure émotionnellement parlant, entre la visite à l'hôpital et la préparation de la potion pour Roland.

Elle pénétra cependant d'un pas décidé dans la mairie. Elle n'avait été absente que quelques jours, mais elle était sûre que son bureau croulait sous les demandes toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres de ses charmants concitoyens. Traiter deux ou trois dossiers était un moyen comme un autre de penser à autre chose.

Elle s'installa sur sa chaise, derrière son imposante table de travail. Comme prévu, de nombreuses chemises cartonnées encombraient le meuble. Elle saisit la première sur la pile. Sa respiration se coupa en reconnaissant le logo de l'hôpital. Le dossier de Zelena avait été du être déposé par Whale pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'administrer à Roland sa potion.

Elle envisagea un instant de reposer le document et de rentrer chez elle. La curiosité fut finalement la plus forte. Elle ouvrit le dossier. Elle feuilleta rapidement les comptes rendus sur l'étude morphique et les mesures du fœtus. Tout était normal comme l'avait déjà confirmé dans la matinée le médecin. Son attention se porta sur la page consacrée à la mère. Au fond d'elle même, elle savait que cette information ne pouvait que la faire souffrir d'avantage, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lire la date du début de grossesse estimée.

Pour son plus grand malheur, elle avait toujours été doué avec les chiffres. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle était si bonne comme maire. Elle avait toujours su gérer avec brio la comptabilité. En moins de deux secondes, elle avait fait le calcul.

Trois semaines. Trois minuscules semaines après avoir quitter Storybrooke, son âme-sœur avait mis enceinte sa sœur. La rage, qu'elle avait réussi à contrôler depuis qu'elle avait retrouver Robin, remonta instantanément.

Elle se leva violemment en renversant sa chaise au passage. Prise d'un besoin incontrôlable de violence, elle balaya son bureau et fit tomber au sol l'ensemble des documents entassés dessus. Sa colère était loin d'être apaisée par ce simple geste. Elle avait un besoin irrépressible de destruction. Elle saisit le premier objet qu'elle trouva et le balança à travers la pièce.

Loin d'être rassasiée, elle poursuivit le saccage de son bureau en jetant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Une boule de feu se forma dans sa main sans même qu'elle n'ait pensé à la faire apparaître. Elle la fracassa contre le miroir face à elle.

La glace explosa sous la chaleur et projeta des éclats de verre à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. L'explosion eu l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle cligna nerveusement des yeux avant de prendre lentement conscience de l'étendue des dégâts.

Elle s'approcha des débris et commença à les rassembler quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Un regard circulaire sur la pièce lui confirma qu'elle avait bel et bien dégradé l'ensemble de son bureau. Elle passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux avant de s'approcher de l'entrée. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur ses ravages avant d'entrebâiller le battant sur son visiteur.

* * *

 _Et voila pour ce nouveau chapitre. Désolé s'il reste encore des fautes. Je n'ai pas de relecteur. Ce chapitre, il me tenait à cœur de l'écrire. Je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié le traitement de cette intrigue. Autant les scénaristes ont réussi à traiter le retour de Marianne (via 11 épisodes en nous montrant la souffrance de Regina et Robin), autant pour la grossesse de Zelena, une scène de 2min entre Regina et Robin et OK tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Sérieux ?! Bref, j'espère encore (et toujours) que la deuxième partie de la saison 5 sera un niveau au dessus._


	6. Novocaine

_Pour commencer je tiens particulièrement à vous remercier pour vos nombreux et gentils commentaires. Le dernier chapitre semble avoir plu ! Du coup, je suis super motivée pour écrire la suite et j'ai repris un rythme de croisière._

 _Place à un nouveau chapitre. Vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, cette fois on s'intéresse à nouveau à Robin. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Abandonné par Whale, Robin se retrouva seul en présence de Zelena dans cette petite pièce sans fenêtre. Les bras croisés, il se mit dans le coin le plus éloigné du lit sur lequel venait de s'installer la rouquine. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans ce lieu, et il espérait ne jamais devoir y remettre les pieds. Il haïssait l'odeur étrange, la blancheur immaculée des murs et l'absence de fenêtre lui donnait l'impression d'être pris au piège sans possibilité de s'enfuir. Mais plus que tout, il détestait se retrouver en présence de la méchante sorcière de l'ouest.

Il éprouvait à la fois un sentiment profond de dégoût et de haine envers elle. Sensation renforcée par le débit continue de paroles qu'elle déversait. Elle semblait se sentir obligée de commenter tout et n'importe quoi de sa voix haut perchée et finissait invariable par une remarque désobligeante le concernant. Face à ces petites attaques mesquines, il se contenta de l'ignorer superbement.

Son calvaire fut heureusement de courte durée. Le médecin refit rapidement son apparition accompagné de Regina. Il détourna le regard, honteux de devoir imposer cette épreuve à la jeune femme.

"Prêts ?" demanda finalement le docteur après s'être installé sur le tabouret.

Il cligna nerveusement des yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il lui paraissait totalement inconcevable de demander des explications. Il se contenta donc de regarder en silence. Whale attrapa un étrange objet et commencer par disposer un épais liquide bleu sur le ventre de Zelena. Il appliqua ensuite le dit objet.

Un son étrange se fit entendre. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir jamais entendu un bruit pareil. Un violent frisson le parcourut alors de la tête au pied. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Regina. Le visage de la jeune femme était totalement fermée. Avant même que le médecin ne prononce la terrible vérité, il avait déjà compris.

"Elle est bien enceinte." annonça Whale.

Son cauchemar était donc bien réel. Il allait devoir assumer pour le reste de sa vie de s'être fait tromper, de la façon la plus abjecte qui soit, par la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest.

Il sentit son sang se mettre à pulser de plus en plus fort au niveau de ses oreilles. La situation lui paraissait totalement irréaliste. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sortit finalement de sa torpeur en entendant les talons de Regina claqués sur le sol tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

"Docteur Whale, merci d'envoyer à mon bureau le dossier complet de ma chère sœur." annonça-t-elle avant de sortir en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Il ressentit soudain un horrible élancement au niveau de sa poitrine. Sous l'effet de la douleur sa respiration se bloqua et ses mains se crispèrent sur ses bras croisés. La sensation ne dura que quelques secondes.

"Tout va bien ? Peut-être trop d'émotion pour le futur papa ?" demanda Zelena de son ton persifleur.

Le regard amusé qu'elle posait sur lui amplifia sa sensation de malaise. Il ne supportait plus d'être en sa présence.

"J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'air."

Il sortit précipitamment et traversa au pas de course le couloir pour se retrouver dehors. Il sentait la panique le gagner de plus en plus. Il ferma les yeux et compta lentement dans sa tête jusqu'à 5. Sa respiration se calma en sentant la douce caresse du vent sur son visage. Il resta de longues minutes ainsi.

Ayant fini par retrouver un semblant de quiétude, il tenta de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Il avait plusieurs mois pour gérer la grossesse de Zelena. Sa priorité pour le moment était de s'occuper de son fils. Il partir donc à la recherche de Regina et trouva la jeune femme alors qu'elle remontait du sous-sol. Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de formuler sa demande.

"Retrouve moi dans deux heures chez Granny's avec Roland." se contenta-t-elle de lui dire avant de disparaître dans un nuage violet.

Il soupira. Leur relation ne serait plus jamais la même.

 _OQ_

Roland était la coqueluche du jour au Granny's. Toutes les personnes présentes dans l'établissement avait un mot ou une petite attention pour lui. Malgré sa timidité, l'enfant était ravi d'être le centre d'attention. Particulièrement lorsque Granny avait déposé devant lui un chocolat chaud qu'il était actuellement en train de déguster.

Regina était à peine entrer dans le restaurant que Roland lui sautait déjà dessus. Son fils semblait avoir un 6ème sens pour détecter la présence de la reine. Robin s'approcha d'elle et attrapa l'enfant.

"Tu devrais aller finir ton chocolat Roland, je dois parler à Regina."

Le bambin ne se fit pas prier et retourna sagement s'asseoir à sa place. Après s'être assuré que Granny surveillait le petit, Robin se dirigea dans le couloir menant au étage, entraînant la reine dans son sillage.

"Tu as a le temps de préparer la potion ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Oui, elle ne nécessite pas vraiment un grand temps de préparation."

Le voleur hésita un instant mais il se sentit obliger de lui poser la question.

"Et tu es sûre que c'est sans danger ?"

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle allait exploser de colère pour avoir oser laisser sous-entendre qu'elle pourrait nuire à Roland. Pourtant lorsqu'elle prit la parole, sa voix était calme et posée.

"Oui j'en suis sûre. Je l'ai déjà utilisé sur moi."

Il la dévisagea avec surprise.

"Pourquoi ?" ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un instant. Il comprit que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle avouait à quelqu'un avoir un jour fait ça.

"Pour pouvoir élever Henry." lâcha-t-elle finalement dans un souffle.

Sa réponse était mystérieuse, et dans d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait incité à lui en dire plus. Mais désormais les choses étaient différentes entre eux. Il avait briser sa confiance. La confidence de la reine était uniquement lié au fait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son fils, et qu'elle était et restait avant tout une mère qui comprenait et partageait son inquiétude.

"Roland doit nous attendre."

Il hocha la tête pour approuver et suivit la brune à travers la salle du Granny's. Elle s'installa à côté de son fils et sortit une fiole de son sac. Il prit naturellement la place en face d'elle.

"C'est un cadeau pour moi ?" demanda le petit garçon.

En réponse, elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

"C'est une potion que j'aimerais que tu boives." lui dit-elle en retirant le bouchon et en tendant le petit récipient à Roland.

Robin s'attendait à ce que son fils pose la question qu'il semblait tant affectionné depuis quelques temps, le fameux "pourquoi ?", mais il n'en fit rien. Regina avait décidément un super pouvoir sur son fils pour qu'il fasse tout ce qu'elle lui demande sans aucune explication. Le petit garçon se contenta donc de prendre la bouteille et de la porter à son nez. Il fronça cependant les narines et afficha une mine de dégoût.

"Ça n'a pas l'air bon. Je suis vraiment obligé de la boire." demanda-t-il en passant son regard de son père à la reine.

Le cœur du voleur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il avait toujours surprotéger son fils depuis la mort de Marianne. Il était très difficile pour lui de lui imposer quelque chose.

"Et si je t'emmène manger une glace après la potion ?" demanda Regina.

Le regard de l'enfant s'illumina. L'instant d'après il buvait d'une traite la petite fiole sans faire une seule grimace. Les talents de négociatrice de la reine n'était plus à démontrer.

"On va manger la glace ?"

Elle lui sourit en retour.

"Une promesse est une promesse."

Le petit garçon bondit sur ces pieds et attrapa de sa main gauche la main de la reine et de la droite celle de son père et les entraîna tous les deux à l'extérieur en direction du magasin de glace.

Depuis la disparition d'Ingrid, la boutique avait été reprise par Ashley. La jeune mère de famille avait décidé de reprendre une activité. Elle les accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant.

"Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à ce jeune homme ?"

"Une glace au chocolat."

La blonde réalisa un cornet qu'elle apporta directement à Roland en passant devant le comptoir. La reine eut à peine le temps de donner un billet à Ashey que Roland s'emparait à nouveau de sa main pour la traîner à l'extérieur de la boutique. Le voleur les suivit jusqu'au banc sur lequel son fils s'était installé. La jeune femme prit place aux côtés de son fils.

Alors que Roland terminait son cornet, elle finit par se relever.

"Je vais devoir vous laisser. Je dois retourner travailler."

La reine s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par Roland.

"Tu ne fais pas un bisou à papa ?"

Le sourire, qui n'avait pas quitté son visage depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé l'enfant, se figea. Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses magnifiques yeux sombres. Le cœur de Robin s'emballa. Comment avant-il pu être aussi stupide pour oublier un détail aussi important. Ils venaient de supprimer les souvenirs de son fils, le ramenant ainsi au début de leur histoire. Le petit garçon ne pouvait pas avoir conscience de la dégradation soudaine de leur relation. Il s'apprêtait à détourner l'attention de l'enfant mais encore une fois la reine fut plus rapide que lui.

"Je préfère en faire un à mon petit chevalier." dit-elle simplement en déposant un baiser sur la joue du jeune garçon.

 _OQ_

De retour au camp, assis sur un tronc, Robin surveillait à distance son fils qui jouait avec un arc adapté à sa taille. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne remarqua son ami Will Scarlet que lorsque ce dernier fut installé à ses côtés.

"Besoin de parler ?"

Robin se contenta de pousser un profond soupir. Il ne pourrait pas ignorer longtemps les murmures des habitants du camp qui se taisaient mystérieusement à son approche. Les rumeurs les plus folles sur son retour commençaient sans doute déjà à circuler. S'il apprenait la vérité, il savait que Will s'occuperait de fermer le clapet de certains. De plus, c'était un ami loyal et il ne le jugerait sans doute pas pour ses actes. Oui Will était le meilleur choix pour soulager sa conscience et avoir un oreille à son écoute, malgré tout la confession était dure à faire.

"Pour faire court disons que dernièrement je n'ai pas pris les bonnes décisions."

"Je suis passer par là un jour, rappelle toi."

"Mais contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas contenter de faire courir des risques aux autres. Moi, j'ai ruiné la vie de mon âme-sœur."soupira le prince des voleurs.

"Je ne comprends pas. La méchante reine a remué ciel et terre pour te ramener. Et elle a réussi vu que tu es revenu avec Roland."

Apprendre que Regina s'était battu pour lui pendant des semaines, raviva la colère qu'il ressentait envers lui même.

"Quoi qu'il se soit passer..."

"Je ne suis pas revenu seulement avec mon fils au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué." s'emporta Robin en lui coupant la parole.

Interloqué par sa colère aussi brusque que soudaine, son ami le regarda avec surprise. Le meneur des Joyeux Compagnons était connu pour son sang-froid légendaire. Il est vrai qu'il ne s'était déchaîner que de rare fois et de mémoire Will n'avait assisté qu'à une seule démonstration, lorsque le jeune homme avait volé un objet magique dans le château de Maléfique. Son ami ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

"Que s'est-il passé hors de cette ville ? Tu es parti avec Marianne et Roland et nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle de toi pendant des semaines."

"Ce n'était pas Marianne mais Zelena. Cette sorcière a tué Marianne. Puis elle a pris sa place pour revenir par le portail."

"Je suis tellement désolé. Je sais à quel point tu aimais Marianne."

"Et ce n'est pas le pire. J'ai tenter de refaire ma vie avec elle, pour offrir une famille à Roland. Et maintenant c'est horrible sorcière attend mon enfant."

Will se contenta de soupirer avant de sortir une flasque de son manteau et de lui tendre. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreux jours, le voleur esquissa un sourire. Will était décidément un merveilleux ami. Il attrapa la gourde et la porta à ses lèvres.

"Le pire c'est qu'au fond de moi je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Même Roland n'était pas à l'aise en sa présence. J'aurais dû "

Il s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase, prit d'une douleur fulgurante à la poitrine. Il lâcha la bouteille pour porter instinctivement ses mains au niveau de son coeur. Comme précédemment, la sensation ne dura pas plus de 2 secondes. Il réussit à reprendre son souffle. Quand il releva la tête, il constata que son ami le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Rien. Juste cette douleur qui revient de temps en temps. Je crois que c'est lié au stress de ses dernières semaines."

Le valet de cœur ne semblait pas vraiment croire à cette version.

"Tu devrais peut-être aller voir un médecin."

Il n'avait aucune envie de remettre les pieds dans le lieu maudit de ce matin. Surtout en sachant que Zelena y était détenue. Plus loin il se trouverait d'elle, mieux il se porterait.

"Si cela recommence, j'irai voir Whale." promit-il cependant pour rassurer son ami.

* * *

 _Fin de ce chapitre. Je suis cruelle, j'ai tendance à finir sur de mini-cliffhanger en ce moment. Pour les fans de Lost, vous aurez peut-être reconnu un petit clin-d'oeil à Jack Shephard lors de la crise de panique de Robin. A partir du prochain chapitre je vais commencer à prendre mes distances avec la série. Comme d'habitude, vos avis sont les bienvenus !_


	7. Better that we break

_Me revoilà (enfin) avec la suite ! Déjà 7 chapitres, cette histoire est officiellement la plus longue que j'ai écrite (mais dans quoi je me suis lancée?!). Désolé pour le retard, mais je suis de nouveau un peu débordée en ce moment. Encore merci à ceux qui suivent et commentent cette fic. J'ai eu un peu de mal à finir ce chapitre car j'adore écrire du point de vue de Regina mais j'ai tendance à passer des heures sur la moindre petite tournure de phrase._

 _Place à la suite donc avec mes premières digressions par rapport à la série. Comme d'habitude, bonne lecture._

* * *

Elle poussa un profond soupir en découvrant l'identité de son visiteur. Elle se doutait que sa belle-fille finirait pas venir la voir. Ce qu'elle ignorait par contre, c'était si Blanche était là pour un discours de réconfort, ou si la jeune mère de famille venait elle-même pour chercher du soutien. Les retrouvailles avec la sauveuse avaient sans doute été éprouvantes. Même à distance, elle avait distinctement aperçu Emma refuser l'étreinte de sa mère. Elle ne pouvait que comprendre la douleur de Blanche, ayant elle même du en subir une similaire lorsque Henry avait découvert sa véritable nature de reine du mal. Le rejet de son enfant était la pire douleur qu'elle n'ait jamais connu.

Son ancienne ennemie avait l'air terriblement perdue. Regina n'était pas sûre qu'elle sache elle même ce qui l'avait amené à frapper à sa porte. En temps normal, elle l'aurait accueillie à bras ouverts. Elle s'était habituée à ce que la jeune femme fasse partie de sa vie. Elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées au cours des derniers mois. Blanche s'était révélée une oreille attentive et l'avait toujours encouragé dans sa relation avec Robin. Cependant, aux vues de l'état actuel de son bureau, il était hors de question de la laisser pénétrer dans cette pièce. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie que quelqu'un découvre sa crise de folie destructrice. Elle se contenta donc d'attendre que la jeune femme débute la discussion, tout en prenant bien soin de n'ouvrir le battant qu'au minimum pour bloquer la vue sur l'intérieur.

"Regina tout va bien ?" demanda finalement Blanche d'une voix inquiète.

Elle devait être dans un état déplorable, entre la fatigue de ces deux derniers jours et son accès soudain de rage. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux pour remettre une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

"Oui, tout va bien."

"J'étais juste en train de finir de lire quelques dossiers." ajouta-t-elle face au regard septique de sa belle-fille.

Elle sentait bien que Blanche soupçonnait quelque chose. La jeune femme tenta de regarder au dessus de Regina pour voir l'intérieur du bureau. Malheureusement pour elle, elle était plus petite que la reine. Leur différence de taille était d'autant plus renforcée, que contrairement à la jeune mère de famille qui n'optait que pour de confortables chaussures plates depuis son accouchement, son aînée ne jurait que par les talons depuis de nombreuses années.

Blanche du se rendre compte que ses tentatives étaient vaines car elle finit par abandonner l'idée de découvrir ce que la reine tentait de lui cacher et se reconcentra sur leur discussion.

"Je suis désolée pour la tournure qu'on prit les choses."

Regina ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux un instant. Finalement, elle allait bel et bien devoir subir un speech dégoulinant de bons sentiments et sensé la réconforter. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Blanche, c'était dans sa nature. Elle préféra donc faire mine d'écouter la jeune femme en prenant un air attentif.

Elle regardait les lèvres de la jeune femme bouger mais les mots ne parvenaient pas vraiment à se former dans son esprit.

"J'aurais aimer que l'opération Mangouste fonctionne et te permette d'obtenir ta fin heureuse."

Le mot "mangouste" raisonna à ses oreilles. Depuis la révélation de Gold sur la véritable nature de Marianne, elle avait totalement occulté la mission qu'elle s'était fixée avec son fils. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi négligeante ?

"Excuse moi de t'interrompre mais je dois vraiment terminé un dossier."

Blanche sembla surprise de cette intervention soudaine de sa part.

"Tu es sûre que tout va bien."

"Oui tout va bien. Merci d'être passé."

Sur ces mots, elle referma la porte au nez de sa belle-fille et s'y adossa. Un rire s'empara d'elle, bientôt transformé en fou rire qu'elle ne parvenait pas à arrêter. La situation n'était-elle pas ironique ? Qui aurait parié que Blanche-Neige, son ennemie mortelle qu'elle avait essayé de détruire pendant des années, l'aiderait à résoudre le plus gros problème de sa vie? Sans le savoir, la jeune femme venait de lui donner la solution pour se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de sa soeur.

Elle finit par se calmer et reprit son souffle. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle redécouvrit l'ampleur des dégâts qu'elle avait causé. D'un simple geste de la main, elle fit appel à sa magie pour remettre en état son bureau. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, elle avait un auteur à débusquer. Son histoire méritait définitivement qu'on y apporte quelques corrections.

 _OQ_

Retrouver l'auteur fut enfantin. Il lui suffit de se rendre dans la boutique de la seule personne qui avait encore plus besoin qu'elle qu'on change son histoire. Prendre la plume des mains de Gold ne lui demanda pas plus d'effort que de voler son hochet à un enfant. Le Ténébreux était dans un état lamentable pour leur dernière confrontation. Enfin, récupérer le sang de la fille de Maléfique ne lui prit que quelques minutes. Elle avait pensé que cette mission serait beaucoup plus compliquée. Elle avait même imaginé différents scénarios pour éloigner Maléfique de sa fille. Elle n'avait aucune envie de réveiller le dragon qui sommeillait en elle en s'en prenant directement à la chaire de sa chaire. Pourtant lorsqu'elle fini par localiser la jeune femme, cette dernière était seule. La chance était enfin de son côté. Elle avait désormais tous les ingrédients en sa possession.

Elle se téléporta donc avec l'auteur dans l'asile où était détenu sa soeur et pénétra d'un pas conquérant dans sa cellule.

"Bonjour, Zelena."

"Oh, des visiteurs." répondit d'un ton ironique la sorcière de l'ouest sans même prendre la peine de se relever de son lit.

"J'ai l'auteur et j'ai l'encre. Je veux que tu sois témoin du moment où il m'écrit ce que mon coeur désire. Tu vois, c'est ma ville et c'est mon histoire. Tu étais juste un joueur secondaire pendant tout ce temps."

"Ouais, tu vois, je ne suis pas là pour te soutenir. Je suis là pour te remplacer. Tu es représente l'ancien et moi la nouveauté." parada la rousse en jouant avec ses cheveux nullement inquiétée par la présence de sa soeur.

"Vraiment ? C'est ce qu'on verra." lui répondit la reine avec un sourire.

"Attends" Une lueur de peur passa dans le regard de sa demi-soeur tandis qu'elle se relevait pour lui faire face.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il va écrire au juste ?" commença-t-elle à paniquer.

Regina eut du mal à se défaire de son sourire pour lui exposer la décision qu'elle avait prise.

"J'ai eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir. Il y a un nombre incroyable de bonnes options. Après une longue délibération, Je suis venue avec la fin parfaite pour toi, soeurette."

"Tu es juste en colère car j'ai, avec Robin, ce que tu as toujours désiré. Un enfant."

"Non, j'ai déjà un enfant. Henry." lui répondit la reine.

Elle était sûre que sa soeur jouerait encore sur cette corde. Elle avait pris le temps d'analyser ses sentiments avant cette rencontre. Pour être sûre de prendre la bonne décision. Elle n'était pas jalouse de Zelena. Elle était juste furieuse. Elle avait vraiment voulu lui donner une seconde chance, mais sa soeur n'avait cherché qu'à lui nuire depuis leur rencontre.

"Non, je suis en colère car tu as essayé de te mettre entre nous. Car tu as essayé de me faire du mal. Maintenant, je vais faire en sorte que tu ne puisses plus blesser personne à nouveau. Notre auteur, ici présent, va t'effacer de l'histoire."

"Pour toujours." ajouta-t-elle après une courte pause.

Zelena conserva son sourire. Elle ne semblait pas la croire capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

"Désolée, soeurette. Je pense que tu bluffes. Tu n'enlèveras jamais son enfant à Robin."

Elle avait bien réfléchi avant de venir ici. Elle avait pesé le pour et le contre et sa décision était prise. Leur vie à tous ne pourrait qu'être meilleure sans la menace de la sorcière de l'ouest planant au dessus de leur tête.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je compte faire. Tu vois, pour toutes les personnes concernées, moi y compris, ce sera comme si tu n'avais jamais existé."

A ces mots, l'expression de Zelena changea. L'inquiétude fit place à la lueur de défi qui brillait dans son regard.

"Attends, il peut vraiment faire ça ?"

Le sourire aux lèvres, Regina se tourna vers l'auteur pour le laisser répondre à sa place.

"Changer tous vos souvenirs ? Absolument. La plume est plus puissante que...tout, à vrai dire."

La reine laissa échapper un léger éclat de rire tandis que Zelena prenait lentement conscience du sort l'attendant.

"Tu vois... Je n'ai jamais connu notre mère, mais en un sens, je suis en train d'apprendre à la connaître maintenant."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Regina.

"Elle m'a jetée dans un panier, m'a envoyée à Oz. Elle a abandonné un bébé sans même sourciller."

La reine se raidit légèrement en entendant cette confession. Elle n'avait jamais discuté ensemble de leur mère.

"Et regarde-toi maintenant. Tu es exactement comme elle !" l'accusa la rouquine d'un ton hargneux.

Regina resta silencieuse face à cette attaque. Etait-elle vraiment devenue comme sa mère, une femme autoritaire, sans coeur et incapable d'aimer ?

"L'encre est en train de sécher. Alors que voulez-vous que je fasse?" demanda finalement l'auteur pour rappeler sa présence.

"Rien du tout." annonça finalement la brune.

La future mère poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Tu ne connaissais pas notre mère, Zelena, mais moi je la connaissais. Et pourtant, nous avons toutes les deux souffert. Elle t'a fait du mal et elle m'en a fait aussi. Mais notre pire ennemi n'est pas elle, où nous mutuellement. C'est nous-même."

"Alors vous ne voulez pas que j'écrive quelque chose ?" insista l'homme à la plume.

"Non. J'ai déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin." lui répondit la reine.

"Et bien, moi non." déclara l'auteur avant de disparaître en laissant une simple note derrière lui.

 _OQ_

La reine reprit lentement connaissance. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait. Elle avait seulement conscience d'être allongée sur un sol dur et froid. Elle ouvrit les yeux et reconnut instantanément la rue principale de Storybrooke. Elle porta son regard autour d'elle et ressentit un intense soulagement en reconnaissant son fils.

"Henry ?"

Il lui sourit en réponse. La mémoire lui revint brusquement. La disparition de l'auteur, la forêt enchantée, le mariage de Robin et Zelena, le coup d'épée mortel de Gold. Paniquée, elle se redressa pour constater qu'elle n'avait plus aucune blessure. Son fils avait réussi à la sauver. Elle se releva pour le serrer dans ses bras.

"Tu as réussi."

"Non maman, on a réussi !" lui répondit-il en relâchant son étreinte.

Elle se retourna pour constater qu'Emma et l'apprenti reprenaient eux aussi lentement conscience. Henry se jeta dans les bras de sa mère biologique.

Elle se rapprocha à son tour pour remercier la sauveuse lorsqu'un bruit de course l'interpella. Robin déboula d'une rue parallèle. Il s'arrêta au niveau du croisement lorsqu'il l'aperçut. A la vue de la reine, un intense sentiment de soulagement s'inscrivit sur son visage.

Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle se souvenait de tout. Encore une fois, il l'avait faite passer en dernier. Quel type d'âme-soeur étaient-ils donc ? Blanche et Charmant avaient toujours fini par se retrouver. Quoi qu'elle fasse pour les séparer, leur amour avait toujours été le plus fort. Belle pardonnait encore et toujours Gold, malgré toutes ses exactions commises. Même Emma et son pirate de pacotille naviguaient ensemble contre vent et marées.

Robin pour sa part semblait toujours choisir la solution l'éloignant de lui. Il avait choisi sa femme à son retour, il avait choisi de refaire sa vie avec elle plutôt que d'essayer de la retrouver lorsqu'il avait quitté la ville et même dans cette fiction créée par l'auteur il ne l'avait pas choisi malgré leur alchimie plus que palpable. Il avait épousé Zelena alors qu'elle était en train de mourir à l'extérieur de cette église.

Son estomac se contracta à ce souvenir et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse. Alors que Robin fit un pas dans sa direction, elle leva les mains et disparut. Elle se téléporta dans son bureau, ferma la porte et se traîna avec difficulté jusqu'à son sofa. Elle se sentait épuisée. Elle n'avait pas mangé, ni dormi, depuis des heures, mais son estomac était bien trop noué pour envisager un quelconque repas et son esprit bien trop torturé pour succomber au sommeil.

Elle se contenta donc de rester assise, perdue dans ses pensées, en regardant le jour décroître à travers sa fenêtre.

Elle sursauta légèrement en entendant des coups portés à sa porte. Elle hésita une minute avant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir qui que ce soit, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas se cacher éternellement ici.

"Maman. Je sais que tu es là."

Son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine. Henry avait du s'inquiéter en la voyant disparaître brusquement. Elle se leva si rapidement qu'elle fut prise d'un violent vertige. Elle se rattrapa en posant sa main sur le canapé. La sensation de malaise se dissipa et elle put ainsi atteindre l'entrée sans encombre.

A peine avait-elle ouvert la porte que son fils déboula dans son bureau.

"Tu ne peux pas renoncer. " lança-t-il en guise de préambule.

Elle resta silencieuse tandis que son fils arpentait la pièce en lui exposait toutes les raisons selon lesquelles elle avait désormais le droit d'être heureuse, et que malgré les apparences Robin était et restait son âme-soeur.

A bout de souffle après son monologue, Henry finit par s'arrêter pour lui faire face. Elle était incroyablement fière et heureuse que son fils se préoccupe autant de son bonheur. Incapable de lui mentir, elle lâcha la pensée qui l'obsédait depuis leur retour.

"Je ne renonce pas à être heureuse, mais peut être que mon bonheur ne dépend pas d'un homme."

Henry resta interdit devant son aveu. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, de nouveaux coups furent portés à la porte. La reine lâcha un profond soupir. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'argumenter face à la famille Charming au grand complet.

Elle fut cependant fort étonnée en découvrant l'identité de son visiteur. L'ancien sous-fifre de sa mère pénétra dans son bureau sans même une invitation de sa part.

"J'interromps quelque chose ?" se contenta de demander le valet de coeur avec son accent chantant.

"Oui." répondit Henry de façon abrupte.

"Henry!" le reprit-elle instinctivement.

"Désolé Mr Scarlet." soupira-t-il.

Au fond d'elle même, elle devait avouer qu'elle était presque soulagée de l'arrivée inopportune de cet intrus. Il lui offrait une superbe excuse pour mettre fin à cette conversation qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de poursuivre.

"Nous en reparlerons plus tard si tu veux Henry. Je rentre à la maison dès que j'ai terminé avec ."

Elle vit passer une lueur d'indignation dans le regard de son fils mais il obtempéra cependant en sortant de la pièce.

Elle referma la porte sur lui et se retourna pour faire face à l'ami de Robin. Elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi de sa présence. Le jeune homme lui donna cependant rapidement la réponse.

"Vous devez pardonner Robin."

"Mr Scarlet." soupira-t-elle. Elle avait espéré qu'il était là pour n'importe qu'elle autre raison que pour lui parler de Robin. Elle ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour livrer une nouvelle bataille. Désormais, elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle, s'abrutir à l'aide de somnifères et dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve durant les 10 prochaines heures.

"Robin se soucie de vous. Il a toujours pris votre défense, depuis votre première rencontre dans la forêt enchantée. Je sais qu'il vous a fait du tord, dernièrement avec toute cette histoire, mais cela n'a jamais été intentionnel. Laissez le…"

Il s'interrompit brusquement.

"Quoi ? Vous me regarder comme si vous vouliez me dire quelque chose. Vous n'allez pas me lancer une boule de feu ou me transformer en grenouille ?"

"Non." fut le seul mot qu'elle réussit à prononcer tant elle avait la gorge serrée. L'entendre défendre Robin était un véritable supplice. Son coeur la suppliait de lui donner une nouvelle chance mais sa tête lui implorait de mettre fin à ses souffrances et d'arrêter de croire aux secondes chances.

"Alors quoi ?" insista le jeune homme.

"Je souffre." lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le visage de Will afficha un sincère sentiment de compassion.

"J'en suis désolé."

"Il m'a blessé." réussit-elle à ajouter.

"Il sait ça."

"Alors, il ne peut pas s'attendre à quelque chose de plus de ma part. Il serait injuste pour lui d'attendre quelque chose de plus." argumenta la reine d'une voix plus sûre.

"La culpabilité qu'il ressent est en train de le tuer. Alors laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose. Trichez. Utiliser la technologie de ce monde. Vous n'avez même pas besoin de le voir. Appelez le et dites, 'Tu es pardonné. je ne peux plus te voir pendant quelque temps et je ne veux pas avoir affaire à toi, mais tu es pardonné.' "

Elle resta indécise un instant.

"Je ne peux pas."

"S'il vous plaît."

"Monsieur Scarlet, je…" sa voix se brisa.

"S'il vous plaît." persista-il encore.

Le regard brillant de larmes, elle reprit sa respiration pour clore cette conversation par la décision qu'elle venait de prendre.

"Non."

* * *

 _Vous avez le droit de me détester mais promis, un jour cette histoire finira bien. Je reste une inconditionnelle addict des happy ending. Mais pour le moment, contrairement à la série, je refuse que Regina tombe dans la facilité de tout oublier en 2 secondes._

 _Comme d'habitudes, les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues !_


	8. Fall

_Pour commencer, comme toujours un grand merci aux reviewers et followers. Encore une fois, désolé pour les écarts entre les publications, mais c'est pas évident en ce moment de trouver un peu de temps pour écrire. J'avoue également être de plus en plus démotivée quand je vois ce que les scénaristes font de ce ship que j'adore. La saison 5 sera sans doute la dernière pour moi._

 _Bref, place à ce nouveau chapitre, axé sur Robin. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Robin sentait l'inquiétude grandir en lui. Il détestait devoir improviser. C'était contraire à tous ses principes. Passer des heures à planifier, faire des repérages pour trouver des solutions de repli et avoir au minimum trois plans de secours, c'était ce qui lui avait permis d'être en vie et toujours libre depuis qu'il avait choisi d'être un voleur.

Pour ne rien améliorer à la situation, en plus d'avoir quitté le camp précipitamment sans avoir réfléchi au préalable, il craignait également de ne pas arriver à temps. L'un de ses joyeux compagnons, infiltré parmi la garde de la méchante reine, avait débarqué dans la matinée en annonçant que l'horrible sorcière prévoyait de tendre un piège à son ennemi public numéro un : la jeune Regina.

Sans savoir pourquoi, l'idée que cette jeune femme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré puisse être en danger, lui avait paru intolérable. Sans même prendre le temps d'en discuter avec ses hommes, il s'était contenté d'enfourcher son cheval et de partir tambour battant vers la direction qu'on lui avait indiqué.

Il menait un train d'enfer depuis déjà plus d'une heure et pressentait que l'animal commençait à fatiguer. Il l'encouragea doucement de la voix pour l'empêcher de ralentir son allure.

Au détour d'un chemin, il aperçut enfin le carrosse royal. Son pouls s'accéléra. Même à cette distance, il distingua clairement que la reine venait de former une boule de feu dans sa main et risquait de la relâcher sur la jeune femme qu'il cherchait d'un moment à l'autre. Il lâcha ses rênes pour attraper son arc et encocha rapidement une flèche. Il n'aimait pas tirer à cheval. Le mouvement de l'animal rajoutait une difficulté quasi impossible à contourner. Il tendit néanmoins sa corde, contrôla sa respiration et pria pour que sa monture ne choisisse pas ce moment précis pour trébucher, avant de finalement libérer son tir.

Par chance, et malgré la fatigue de l'animal, sa flèche se planta exactement à l'endroit voulu, offrant ainsi une diversion à la jeune femme tenue en joue. Il ne souhaitait pas tuer ou blesser la méchante reine. Il n'était pas un meurtrier, juste un voleur.

Il reposa son arc, attrapa ses rênes pour diriger son cheval vers le carrosse où la hors la loi venait de prendre appui. La jeune femme sauta pour se mettre en selle derrière lui sans qu'il ait besoin de ralentir.

"J'avais la situation sous contrôle !" lui lança-elle dédaigneusement.

La remarque lui arracha un sourire. Elle était décidément à la hauteur de sa réputation.

"Un simple merci aurait suffit." se contenta-t-il cependant de lui répondre d'un ton amusé.

Au détour du chemin, il quitta la piste pour s'enfoncer à travers les bois. Même si la reine se mettait en tête de les suivre, elle en serait bien incapable avec son volumineux carrosse. Il put ainsi enfin réduire l'allure pour soulager sa monture qui devait désormais supporter un poids supplémentaire.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, trop occupés à surveiller les alentours pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivi. Après plus d'une heure, ils sortirent enfin de la forêt et arrivèrent rapidement dans un village. Robin arrêta son cheval et passa sa jambe droite par dessus l'encolure de l'animal avant de se laisser tomber au sol. Il se retourna pour tendre la main à sa passagère.

Elle lui jeta un regard farouche avant de descendre sans aucune assistance. La jeune femme ne réussit cependant pas à dissimuler une légère grimace de douleur lorsqu'elle prit appui sur sa main droite. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la coupure sanglante qu'elle arborait. Elle avait été blessée durant la confrontation mais n'avait rien laissé paraître pendant tout le trajet qu'il venait de partager. Sa force de caractère l'impressionna.

Une idée folle lui traversa alors l'esprit. Et si cette jeune femme était le remplaçant qu'il cherchait ?

 _OQ_

Robin se tenait au pied de l'autel en compagnie de son meilleur ami et témoin pour la journée. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise dans cette tenue, mais il avait promis à sa fiancée de faire un effort pour ce jour si particulier à ses yeux. Il n'avait aucune envie de commencer sa vie de jeune marié sur une dispute, aussi avait-il donc consenti à renoncer à ses vêtements habituels au profit de ce lourd manteau.

Il était en train d'échanger quelques banalités avec Will mais son esprit était ailleurs. Sa rencontre avec Regina l'avait troublé plus qu'il n'oserait jamais l'admettre. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir la jeune femme de la tête. Il avait l'impression que son regard envoûtant le poursuivait où qu'il aille. Il avait secrètement espéré la voir apparaître avant le début du mariage, mais les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent finalement sur la future mariée.

Son estomac se contracta. Le sentiment de malaise qu'il éprouvait s'amplifia. Il avait la curieuse sensation de ne pas être à sa place ici. Zelena le rejoint pour prendre place à ses côtés.

Il tenta de chasser ces pensées en se concentrant sur la cérémonie.

"Zelena voulez-vous prendre pour époux Robin ?"

"Je le veux." répondit sa promise avec enthousiasme.

Devant le regard plein d'attente de sa fiancée, il se sentit obligé de lui rendre son sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il était encore obsédé par les yeux bruns de la personne la plus recherchée de la forêt enchantée.

"Et vous Robin, voulez-vous prendre Zelena pour épouse ?"

Avant de répondre, il tourna doucement la tête vers l'assistance et c'est alors qu'il l'aperçut. Elle se tenait sur le pas de l'église. Elle n'avait pas osé entrer. Seule sa tête dépassait légèrement de l'entrebâille de la porte. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort à cette vision et un franc sourire se dessina automatiquement sur ses lèvres.

"Robin?" demanda Zelena d'un ton inquiet.

Il décrocha son regard un instant pour le reporter sur sa fiancée. Il entendit la porte de l'église claquer. Elle était partie. Il ressentit de nouveau cette sensation de manque. La première fois qu'il l'avait éprouvé était lorsque Regina avait quitté précipitamment l'auberge. Il avait mis cela sur le compte de l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme.

Il tenta de se raisonner. Le mariage devait le stresser un peu. Il n'y avait aucune raison de remettre en cause sa relation avec Zelena après une simple rencontre.

Le prêtre reposa sa question.

"Oui."répondit-il rapidement pour mettre fin à ses doutes.

Zelena se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il répondit à son baiser sans enthousiasme. Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, il ne pensait toujours qu'à la jeune femme à la chevelure noire comme l'ébène qui venait de quitter précipitamment les lieux.

Sa femme lui saisit la main pour lui faire remonter l'allée et sortir ainsi de l'église. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas à l'extérieur qu'il eut l'impression que son cœur tombait dans sa poitrine. Il reconnu immédiatement la silhouette au sol.

"Regina ?"

Il lâcha la main de sa nouvelle épouse pour courir vers la jeune femme manifestement blessée. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et retira délicatement ses mains pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Son cœur se serra un peu plus dans sa poitrine. La blessure n'était vraiment pas belle à voir.

"Oh il y a du sang sur ma robe." se plaignit Zelena après s'être approchée.

A ses mots, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il leva les yeux vers la rousse qui faisait preuve de si peu de compassion.

"Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est blessée ?"

"Mais c'est supposé être mon jour et elle l'a ruiné !" cracha Zelena avec rage avant de tourner les talons pour s'enfuir.

Bizarrement, il se sentit soulagé de ce départ. Il n'envisagea même pas de lui courir après. Il préféra reporter son attention sur Regina.

"Tout ira bien." lui promit-il.

Elle posa sur lui son regard brillant, lui donnait ainsi l'impression qu'elle transperçait son âme.

"Non." réussit-elle à articuler malgré son douleur évidente.

Il posa sa main sur les siennes. Il remarqua qu'elle portait encore son bandage. Le souvenir de leur échange dans l'auberge lui donna un frisson.

"Au moins, je peux te promettre que tu ne mourra pas seule."

Il entendait les gens s'agiter autour de lui, mais plus rien ne comptait à part la douce chaleur émanant de sa main et le regard dans lequel il avait envie de se noyer pour l'éternité. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit cependant qu'il était en train de la perdre. Elle semblait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Lorsqu'elle fut épuisée et finit par les fermer, il eut l'impression que son cœur cessa de battre.

 _OQ_

Le voleur ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Le souffle coupé, il l'avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer tant son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Le souvenir de Regina agonissant dans ses bras lui donna un haut le cœur. Le corps agité de soubresauts, il se pencha sur le côté prêt à vomir, mais rien ne vint.

Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, il réussit enfin à relever la tête. En reconnaissance au loin la tour abritant l'horloge de la ville, il comprit qu'il était de retour à Storybrooke. Un fol espoir s'insinua en lui. Les images qui le hantaient n'étaient peut être qu'un cauchemar. Il était possible qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Elle devait être en vie. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer vivre dans un monde dans lequel elle n'était pas présente.

Il essaya de se relever, mais ses jambes furent prises de tremblements. Il du s'y reprendre à deux reprises pour enfin se tenir debout. Sous l'effort demandé, son corps entier se couvrit d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il se força à prendre quelques longues inspirations pour tenter de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur.

En vain, le pouls toujours aussi agité, il s'élança alors dans une course effrénée à travers la ville pour tenter de la retrouver. A chaque croisement de rue, son cœur s'affolait un peu plus dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir.

A bout de souffle, il déboucha enfin sur l'artère principale de la rue. Il du s'arrêter un instant pour reprendre sa respiration. C'est alors qu'enfin il la vit. Elle se tenait debout, au milieu de la rue, sans aucune blessure apparente. L'étau qui comprimait son estomac sembla enfin se relâcher.

Lorsqu'il croisa cependant son regard, la douleur qu'il y lut lui brisa le cœur. Il l'avait abandonné. Encore une fois. Une irrémédiable envie de fuir s'insinua en lui. Malgré tout, son corps sembla ne pas écouter sa volonté et il se retrouva à faire un pas vers la reine. Elle leva brusquement les mains et disparut instantanément dans un nuage violet.

La douleur dans sa poitrine explosa, lui brouillant la vue et le faisant tomber à genou.

Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule avant de se glisser sous son bras droit.

"Cela ne peut plus durer". soupira Will Scarlet en l'aidant à se relever.

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver un peu plus vite. Comme d'habitude, je tuerai pour avoir des commentaires ;)_


	9. Just one yesterday

_Comme toujours, je commence par remercier les reviewers et followers. Merci de vous accrocher malgré les écarts entre les publications._

 _J'avais promis une suite rapide, et je le pensais vraiment car ce chapitre est le tout premier que j'ai écrit pour cette histoire. Je l'ai finalement énormément retouché. Peut être trop. Pour ceux qui ont lu mes autres fic vous avez déjà du remarquer que le caractère de « ma » Regina et ses réactions peuvent être différentes de la série. J'adore le personnage de Once Upon A Time. C'est de très loin mon préféré vu que depuis la saison 3, je ne continue de regarder quasiment que pour elle. J'essaye donc au maximum de garder cette personnalité dans mes fics. Cependant comme tout auteur, je pense qu'on finit par transposer nos sentiments et nos expériences dans nos écrits._

 _J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de poster cette version mais finalement, je trouve qu'elle s'intègre bien à la suite de l'histoire que je voulais écrire et à ce que j'aurais souhaité voir retranscrit un minimum à l'écran._

 _Place donc à ce nouveau chapitre et bonne lecture._

* * *

Moins d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur retour de cette fiction créée par l'auteur. Seulement six jours à éviter soigneusement de se retrouver en présence du voleur. Cent quarante quatre heures de mensonges et prétextes divers et variés. Huit mille six cent quarante minutes à tenter de faire bonne figure devant tout le monde, et malgré tout cela des milliers de secondes à pleurer.

Aucune crise de larmes en public à déplorer toute fois. Non, elle avait sa dignité, et elle était et restait avant tout une reine. Elle veillait soigneusement à être seule lorsque que épuisée, elle cessait de lutter et laissait les larmes couler. Elle refusait notamment de craquer chez elle en raison de la présence de son fils.

Elle aurait pu l'endormir ou lui faire perdre connaissance grâce à ses pouvoirs. Malgré la promesse qu'elle s'était faite de ne plus jamais utiliser sa magie sur son fils, elle avait envisagé cette solution le soir même de son retour. Après sa discussion avec Will Scarlet, elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à expliquer sa décision à Henry sans éclater en sanglot. Elle avait tout de fois réussi et avait rapidement fui dans sa chambre. Elle savait que son fils était de l'autre côté de la porte, prêt à débarquer à tout moment pour la réconforter. Elle considérait cependant que ce n'était pas son rôle. Même si l'adorable bambin, adopté une dizaine d'année auparavant, l'a dépassait désormais de quelques centimètres. A ses yeux, c'était encore un enfant. Il ne devait pas être se préoccuper de ses problèmes d'adultes.

Elle avait donc songer à utiliser un sort pour ne pas l'inquiéter et pouvoir pleurer en toute tranquillité. Épuisée par ces derniers jours, elle avait finalement renoncé avant de s'écroulée de fatigue dans son lit.

Le lendemain un événement lui avait définitivement fait passé l'envie d'utiliser sa magie sur son fils. Emma avait fait appel à elle pour l'aider à remettre en état la rue principale de la ville. Il fallait notamment remettre l'enseigne de plusieurs boutiques suite au passage d'un certain dragon. La sauveuse n'avait clairement pas besoin d'elle pour cette tâche. Sa magie était bien assez puissante et elle l'a maîtrisait parfaitement pour ce type d'action. Regina la soupçonnait d'avoir fait appel à elle uniquement pour la faire sortir de son bureau. Elle avait finalement accepté à contre coeur.

Les deux jeunes avaient choisi de se répartir la tâche en travaillant chacune de leur côté pour avancer plus vite. Tandis que la sauveuse remettait en état la devanture de l'échoppe de la marchande de glace en quelques secondes seulement, Regina avait rapidement constaté qu'elle était incapable de son côté de soulever de plus de quelques centimètres le hideux poisson décoratif de l'unique poissonnerie de la ville. La jeune femme avait beau se concentrer de toute ses forces pour faire appel à son magie, elle était incapable de bouger ce foutu maquereau. Elle avait fini par se résigner : sa magie était considérablement altérée.

Chose assez logique vu que ces pouvoirs étaient guidés par ses émotions et que son état d'esprit actuel était l'équivalent d'une ville après le passage d'un cyclone. Elle était dévastée. Devant l'air horrifié d'Emma face à cette nouvelle, elle avait rapidement fui et depuis coupait court à toute tentative de sa part d'aborder ce sujet. Elle ne voyait pas l'utilité d'en discuter. Elle ne s'en inquiétait même pas. Elle savait au fond d'elle même que sa magie était toujours là. Elle n'était juste pas en mesure de la maîtriser pour le moment. Suite cet incident, elle avait juste renoncé à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle n'en avait pas l'utilité de toute façon. Elle avait bien vécu sans des dizaines d'années à Storybrooke.

Sa résidence principale étant exclue, les toilettes de la salle de bain privée de son bureau s'étaient avérées être le lieu idéal pour déverser ses sentiments. La pièce était sur son lieu de travail, endroit où elle passait la majorité de son temps et elle était la seule à y avoir accès.

En seulement quelques jours, une sorte de rituel s'était instauré. Elle rentrait dans la pièce, n'allumait pas la lumière, refermait la porte, s'y adossait et éclatait inexorablement en sanglot. La crise pouvait durer quelques secondes seulement ou plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Dans le meilleur des cas, les larmes se contentaient de couleur silencieusement sur ses joues et finissaient par se stopper rapidement. Dans le pire, sa respiration était coupée par de violent spasmes et elle finissait par se laisser glisser au sol pour tenter de reprendre son souffle.

Une fois le flot de larmes enfin coupé, elle allumait la lumière et commençait par ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide avant de passer ses mains sous le fin filet ainsi formé. Ce contact la faisait toujours frissonner mais elle le maintenait jusqu'à ce que ses doigts commencent à être engourdis. A défaut de faire disparaître la douleur constante qui semblait habité son cœur, elle arrivait au moins à anesthésier une partie de son corps pour quelques secondes. C'était un moyen comme un autre de regagner le contrôle.

Elle s'aspergeait ensuite le visage avant de tamponner délicatement ses yeux à l'aide d'une serviette. Elle jetait alors enfin un coup d'œil à son reflet. Elle ne s'attardait pas sur l'image renvoyé, elle se contentait de réajuster rapidement son maquillage. En quelques minutes seulement, elle arrivait à faire disparaître toute trace de chagrin et ressortait de la pièce comme si de rien n'était. Seuls ses yeux légèrement rouges auraient pu la trahir, aussi prenait-elle bien soin de ne pas s'approcher de trop près des personnes et de ne pas les regarder dans les yeux dans les minutes suivant son passage aux toilettes.

Cette scène se répétait inexorablement plusieurs fois par jour.

Personne dans son entourage ne semblait se douter que la mairesse était au plus mal. Les efforts dépensés par sa mère durant sa jeunesse avaient finalement réussi à payer. Elle aurait sans doute été fière d'elle. Celle connue autrefois sous le nom de méchante reine, était passée maître pour cacher ses émotions auprès des autres. Elle arrivait désormais à donner l'illusion à tous qu'elle gérait parfaitement la situation.

Un magnifique mensonge qu'elle n'avait réussi à entretenir qu'au prix d'immenses efforts.

En plus de ses crises quotidiennes de larmes, elle luttait tous les matins pour sortir de son lit. Le soir venu, elle s'écroulait de fatigue alors que ses journées étaient improductives au possible. Elle se forçait cependant à aller travailler, même si sa fonction de maire ne lui avait jamais paru aussi ennuyeuse et monotone qu'à ce jour. Tout ce qu'elle entreprenait lui semblait vide de sens et chaque nouveau dossier lui semblait plus assommant que le précédent. Au cours de ces derniers jours, elle s'était donc contenté d'expédier les affaires courantes et d'entasser sur son bureau tout ce qui nécessitait un plus gros effort de réflexion en espérant qu'elle serait en mesure de les traiter le lendemain. En vain, chaque jour lui semblait plus difficile et la pile ne cessait d'augmenter, la décourageant un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux dessus. Le cercle vicieux était amorcé.

Au cours de cette semaine, elle se força également à avoir un semblant de vie sociale en acceptant les invitations diverses et variées qu'on lui proposait. Malgré la compagnie de sa famille et de ses amis, elle se sentait totalement coupée du monde. Elle était présente physiquement avec eux mais son esprit lui semblait éteint. Elle ne prenait pas part aux conversations, se contentant d'écouter et d'offrir un sourire de façade si nécessaire. Devant les inquiétudes à moitié dissimulées de ses proches avec en tête de file son fils et sa belle-fille, elle bottait en touche en prétextant une fatigue passagère en raison de sa charge de travail. Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge à proprement parler vu qu'elle se sentait d'ailleurs continuellement épuisée depuis leur retour, et ce malgré ses nombreuses heures de sommeil. De plus, personne ne pouvait réellement lui reprocher d'avoir l'esprit occupé entre sa sœur et la remise en état de Storybooke suite aux dernières catastrophes. La fille de Maléfique avait causé des dégâts considérables avant que l'auteur ne déclenche sa malédiction. Personne ne se doutait qu'en réalité, elle n'avait jamais aussi peu travaillé que ces derniers jours.

Le plus épuisant était bien évidemment de jouer la comédie devant Henry. En plus de s'être interdit de de pleurer chez elle, pour ne pas l'alarmer, elle tentait également de lui faire croire qu'elle avait accepté le fait que son âme-sœur était passé à autre chose en quelques semaines et qu'elle acceptait le fait que sa sœur était enceinte de l'homme de sa vie.

En prime de son travail et des divers événements auxquels elle se forçait à participer, elle s'imposait donc également de préparer l'arrivée de l'enfant de Zelena. Jusqu'à présent elle s'était juste assuré que sa charmante demi-sœur ne puisse pas s'échapper et soit nourri correctement. Elle se contentait de passer tous les jours à l'hôpital pour vérifier que sa sœur était toujours enfermée et demandait à sa infirmière attitrée si tout allait bien. Rien qui ne nécessitait la présence du voleur, aussi redoutait-elle de plus en plus l'arrivée imminente de la prochaine échographie. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser la présence du père.

Cependant, pour la première fois depuis six jours, elle avait enfin réussi à convaincre Henry d'aller passer la nuit chez ses grands-parents. Son fils avait refusé de la laisser seule depuis qu'elle avait failli mourir en se sacrifiant pour lui. D'un côté, elle lui en était reconnaissante, d'un autre elle rêvait de solitude pour pouvoir enfin s'écrouler chez elle.

 _OQ_

Elle passa enfin le seuil d'entrée de son manoir et abandonna négligemment sa paire d'escarpins au pied de son majestueux escalier. Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine dans l'idée de s'ouvrir une bonne bouteille de vin. Autant fêter dignement l'échec total de sa vie sentimentale.

Elle n'avait même pas parcouru la moitié du chemin qu'elle entendit le carillon retentir dans son immense maison vide.

Elle laissa étouffer un grognement de frustration. Elle n'avait aucune envie de reporter ne serait-ce que d'une seule minute, sa soirée alcool et déprime. Elle envisageait d'ignorer superbement l'effronté qui osait interrompre son merveilleux programme quand elle entendit le cliquetis familier d'un objet qu'on introduit dans une serrure.

Elle resta stupéfaite pendant un quart de seconde. Qui était assez stupide pour oser tenter de s'introduire chez elle ? La stupeur fit place à la colère. Elle combla rapidement les quelques mètres la séparant de la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la personne qu'elle tentait désespérément d'éviter depuis des jours.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et le ventre noué par sa seule présence, elle resta pétrifiée de longues secondes, ne trouvant même pas la force de lui claquer la porte au nez. Le voleur, prenant cela comme une invitation, en profita pour rentrer chez elle. Elle se contenta finalement de soupirer en refermant le battant. La confrontation qu'elle repoussait sans cesse allait finalement avoir lieue.

« Regina, je sais que tu m'évites depuis notre retour mais pouvons-nous discuter ? »

Cette phrase, déjà utilisée à plusieurs reprise dans le passé par le voleur, éveilla instantanément la colère qu'elle tentait de refouler depuis des jours.

« Tu veux discuter ? Très bien. Alors discutons. »

La reine se retourna finalement pour lui faire face.

« Combien de temps ? » attaqua-t-elle d'un ton acide.

Le voleur sembla décontenancé.

« Combien de temps ? » se contenta-t-il de répéter hébété.

« Oui Robin. Explique moi donc combien de temps il t'as fallu pour passer à autre chose. Combien de temps après m'avoir dit que tu m'avais choisi, tu t'es finalement dit que rester avec ta femme n'était finalement pas si mal ? »

Elle reprit rapidement son souffle avant de poursuivre sa tirade.

«Allons Robin, dis-moi donc, combien de temps après m'avoir abandonné les larmes aux yeux au bord de cette route, tu t'es finalement consolé dans les bras d'une autre. Combien de temps il t'a fallu avant de poser à nouveau tes lèvres sur celles d'une autre femme ? Combien de temps avant de partager ton lit avec elle ? »

Le tourbillon d'émotions qui la consumait était en train de la faire craquer. Elle sentait ses yeux s'humidifier inexorablement à mesure qu'elle déversait sa colère. Elle détourna le regard un instant et cligna nerveusement ses paupières à plusieurs reprises. Elle refusait de pleurer devant lui.

« Alors Robin, explique moi combien de temps il t'as fallu pour m'oublier ? »

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Regina était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle luttait pour retenir ses larmes. Le voleur finit enfin par le briser.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Sa réponse lui fit l'effet d'un coup qu'on lui aurait porté à l'estomac.

« Vraiment ? Je vais te simplifier la vie alors. Combien de temps il t'as fallu avant de retourner dans les bras de ta femme ? Deux semaine ? Quelques jours ? Moins que ça peut-être ? »

Elle avait toujours détester exposer ses sentiments. Elle n'était pas douée pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Elle continuait de déverser tout le ressentiment qu'elle avait accumulé au cours de ces derniers jours.

« Combien de temps, il t'a fallu pour passer à autre chose pendant que de mon côté, je passais des heures, puis des jours à me morfondre de ton absence et à tenter de trouver une solution pour te retrouver ? Tout ça à cause de cet stupide espoir que tu m'avais insufflé en me faisant croire que moi aussi je pouvais avoir ma fin heureuse. »

Elle reprit son souffle un instant mais le voleur semblait toujours incapable de lui donner un semblant de début d'explication. La colère qu'elle ressentait s'amplifiait à mesure que cette discussion s'enlisait. Il osait débarquer chez elle à l'improviste pour avoir une conversation et il n'avait finalement aucune réponse à lui apporter. Dans quel monde vivait-il ?

« Explique moi donc Robin. » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé Regina, mais je ne sais pas. »

Le voleur semblait sincèrement désolé. La peine se lisait clairement sur son visage, mais ivre de douleur, elle était incapable d'éprouver de la compassion pour lui.

« J'aimerais pouvoir t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'en suis incapable. Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai arrêté de penser à toi. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu t'oublier. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre moi même. »

La colère fit place à la douleur. Sans le savoir, le voleur venait de lui donner la réponse qu'elle attendait, celle qu'elle redoutait plus que tout. La seule explication à ce désastre. Malgré ce qu'il croyait, Robin ne l'aimait pas. Pas comme elle l'aimait. Cet amour inconsidéré qu'elle éprouvait pour lui était à sens unique. C'était le seule réponse possible.

« La seule chose dont je sois sûr aujourd'hui, c'est que nous pouvons dépasser cela, ensemble. » ajouta cependant l'archer d'un ton doux.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, le voleur fit un pas dans sa direction. La reine recula instinctivement.

« Je suis désolé Robin mais je ne peux plus. »

La sensation de nausée qu'elle éprouvait était plus forte de minute en minute. Elle avait besoin de mettre fin à son supplice.

« Je n'arrive plus à supporter la souffrance. Je suis fatiguée que tu me fasses toujours passer en dernier, d'être constamment ton second choix. »

Les larmes qu'elle tentait désespérément de retenir depuis que l'archer s'était imposé chez elle avaient finalement réussit à se trouver un chemin sur son visage. D'un geste vif, elle les essuya rageusement avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

« J'aimerais ne jamais avoir posé les yeux sur toi. J'aimerais ne jamais être tombée amoureuse de toi. Parce qu'au fond, j'aimerais ne jamais avoir eu à supporter la douleur de t'aimer. »

Les yeux de Robin se voilèrent un instant avant de se révulser. Il sembla suffoquer plusieurs secondes avant de porter les mains à sa poitrine. Son visage se contracta violemment sous l'effet de la douleur. Le voleur tomba à genou avant de finalement perdre conscience en s'écroulant aux pieds de sa reine.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

 _Concernant la série, personnellement j'ai arrêté de la regarder. Après plusieurs épisodes où Robin ne sert à rien et où on voit Regina 3 minutes, j'ai décroché. Ajouter à cela les spoiler sur la fin de saison qui ne me donne pas envie de m'y remettre, je pense que ce show est définitivement fini pour moi._


	10. Photograph

_De retour après une très longue absence. J'avais arrêté la série et j'ai rattrapé récemment mon retard en apprenant le retour de Robin et donc potentiellement de l'OQ._ _J'ai donc décidé d'essayer de finir dignement cette fiction. Pour la reprise, on commence donc par un petit chapitre du point de vue de Robin. Bonne lecture_

* * *

A bout de souffle, le voleur dut se reposer quelques instants en prenant appui sur un arbre. Il ne marchait pourtant que depuis moins d'une heure, mais son corps lui donnait l'impression d'avoir supporté un effort intense. Il soupira. Sa condition physique semblait se dégrader inexorablement.

Il avait pourtant fait attention de ménager ses efforts ces derniers jours. Il faut dire que le regard désapprobateur de son meilleur ami semblait le suivre où qu'il aille. Will donnait l'impression de le traquer pour veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse aucune activité physique. Il avait le don d'apparaître dès qu'il était sur le point de réaliser la moindre tâche. La situation l'avait d'abord amusé, mais passée une semaine, sa présence constante commençait à l'insupporter sérieusement.

Il ressentait le besoin de se retrouver seul. Il avait alors profité du fait que son ami était occupé à réparer une tente pour quitter le camp en tout discrétion. Il avait pris soin de ne laisser aucune trace et de brouiller les pistes durant les premières minutes. Juste de quoi s'assurer quelques heures de tranquillité. Will était un trop bon traqueur pour ne pas finir par comprendre rapidement ses pauvres petites tentatives de subterfuges.

Il avait ensuite marché sans même réfléchir à sa destination. Il fut à peine étonné quand en relevant la tête il reconnut où ses pas l'avaient conduit. Il se tenait à moins de cent mètres du caveau de la reine.

Son cœur se serra. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle avait disparu sous ses yeux quelques jours auparavant. Le regard qu'elle lui avait jeté le hantait. Il n'avait jamais lu une telle déception dans les yeux de quelqu'un avant ce jour. Il n'avait depuis pas eu le courage d'essayer de la revoir.

Il était ironique de voir comment la jeune femme, qui avait totalement fuit son esprit il y a quelques semaines, l'obsédait irrationnellement à nouveau. Il ne pensait qu'à elle depuis New-York. La plantureuse brune s'imposait dans son esprit du matin au soir.

Il parcourut les derniers mètres le séparant du mausolée et jeta un regard circulaire. S'il avait constaté la moindre présence, il aurait probablement pris cela comme un signe pour faire demi-tour. Cependant en ce début de soirée, le cimetière était absolument désert. Il tira la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit fermée, mais à son plus grand étonnement elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Il hésita une seconde avant de finalement rentrer. Il n'avait pas vu la voiture de Regina aux alentours, mais il savait la reine capable de voyager par ses propres moyens. Il n'était pas sûr de l'accueil qu'elle lui réserverait. Son envie de la voir étant plus forte que sa crainte, il finit par passer la lourde porte en bois.

Il n'y avait aucune lumière à l'intérieur et aucune trace d'une quelconque activité récente. Il fut soudainement horriblement déçu. Il envisagea un instant de sortir aussi rapidement qu'il était entré et de retourner au camp, quand mu par un besoin irrépressible, il avança finalement dans la pièce. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il s'approcha du coffre disposé au pied de l'imposant miroir.

Il l'ouvrit et ses yeux se portèrent immédiatement sur le premier objet visible. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il saisit le cadre. Ses doigts glissèrent délicatement sur le verre tandis qu'il observait avec minutie la photographie.

Un flot d'émotions l'envahit en repensant à cet instant capturé sur papier. Il avait retenu la reine ce jour là pour lui voler un baiser avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Blanche et sa famille. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il s'était fait une promesse. Il voulait que le sourire éclatant qu'elle affichait ne quitte plus jamais son visage.

Il reposa délicatement le cadre et referma le coffre.

Il était temps de respecter son code d'honneur et de se battre pour son âme-sœur. Il y avait toujours de l'espoir pour eux.

* * *

 _Chapitre un peu court, le prochain sera plus conséquent et contiendra enfin quelques révélations. Ça sera d'ailleurs probablement l'avant-dernier. J'essayerai de publier la suite un peu plus rapidement (moins de 6 mois donc...). Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus !_


	11. A step you can't take back

_Pour commencer, merci aux personnes suivant (toujours) cette histoire. Et petit aparté pour le Guest m'ayant laissé une si gentille review : je n'ai rien contre la critique à partir du moment où elle est constructive ou au minimum argumentée. Du coup, je vais moi aussi répondre en un mot pour juger ta review : inutile._

 _Aller place à la suite avec un chapitre plus conséquent. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Seul le bip régulier du moniteur branché à la poitrine du voleur venait déchiré le silence oppressant de cette petite chambre d'hôpital. L'unique signe qu'il était encore en vie, malgré son teint affreusement pâle.

Pour sa part, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine depuis qu'elle avait vu Robin s'écrouler. Elle s'était précipitée sur lui et les avaient téléporté à l'hôpital sans même avoir conscience d'avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs. Impuissante, elle avait ensuite assisté au ballet des docteurs et infirmières pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils ne quittent tous la chambre les uns après les autres. La médecine ne pouvait rien faire. Il lui semblait que Whale avait essayé de lui expliquer la situation avant de disparaître, mais son esprit lui avait paru incapable de se concentrer sur son discours. Elle n'en avait retenu qu'un seul mot terrifiant : Coma.

Désormais seule, elle sentait la panique la gagner un peu plus à chaque seconde. Elle avait l'impression que chaque signal était le dernier. Elle jeta un regard alarmé à la pendule de la chambre. Seulement huit minutes s'était écoulée depuis le départ du médecin. Elle avait l'impression d'attendre seule ici depuis une éternité.

Incapable de rester plus longtemps sans rien faire, elle quitta la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise pour se tenir aux côtés de Robin. Elle plaça ses mains au dessus de lui, les paumes vers le bas. Elle était secouée de tremblements qu'elle ne parvenait pas à arrêter. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra de toutes ses forces pour faire appel à sa magie. Elle sentit l'énergie familière la traverser et aussitôt un intense sentiment d'espoir l'envahit.

Ses pouvoirs étaient bien de retour. Elle arrivait à faire appel à eux. Elle tenta de canaliser sa puissance sur son sort de soin. Elle sentit alors une résistance que sa magie ne parvenait pas à franchir. Elle fronça les sourcils et poursuivit son effort en insufflant toute son énergie. En vain. A bout de souffle, elle dû stopper son sortilège à contre cœur. Elle étouffa un sanglot. Sa magie était incapable de le soigner.

La terreur qui l'habitait fit place à la colère. Elle ne pouvait imaginer perdre Robin ainsi. La vie ne pouvait pas être aussi injuste. Elle ne pouvait pas de nouveau perdre un homme qu'elle aimait.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors sur la sauveuse accompagnée de toute sa famille.

« Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot Urgences ?» attaqua Regina avec hargne pour déverser ainsi toute sa frustration sur la mère biologique de son fils.

Une lueur d'indignation passa sur le visage d'Emma, mais elle disparut aussitôt que son regard se porta sur Robin.

« J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. » se contenta de lui répondre la blonde avec douceur.

« Que s'est-il passé? » demanda sa mère.

« Je l'ignore. Il était venu pour me parler et il a perdu connaissance chez moi. Je l'ai téléporté ici, et le docteur Whale, cet incapable que je devrais renvoyer au fin fond de son monde sans couleur d'où je n'aurai jamais du le sortir en premier lieu, a été incapable de trouver ce qu'il a. »

« Dépêche toi de le guérir avec tes pouvoirs ! »

« Tout ira bien Regina. Je suis là maintenant. » essaya de la rassurer la sauveuse.

La jeune femme se porta au chevet de l'archer. Tout comme la reine avant elle, elle fit appel à sa magie. Une intense lumière blanche émana de ses mains posées de part et d'autre du corps du voleur. Le sourire confiant qu'elle abordait se figea. Emma insista encore un instant avant de finalement stopper son action et de lui jeter un regard désolé.

Sa vue se brouilla. C'était un cauchemar. Elle allait se réveiller, et ses derniers jours n'auraient jamais existé. Elle préférait être seule et imaginer le voleur vivre loin d'elle plutôt que de le voir agonisant sur ce lit.

Un doux effleurement la sortit de sa torpeur. Henry lui serra doucement la main. Ce simple contact lui insuffla un peu d'espoir. Robin était encore en vie, tout n'était pas encore perdu. Elle devait se ressaisir et commencer par comprendre ce qui lui arrivait pour espérer le sauver.

La réponse la frappa et franchit ses lèvres dès qu'elle la formula dans son esprit.

« Il est sous le coup d'une malédiction. »

« Mais qui pourrait lui avoir jeté un sort ? » s'étonna Blanche.

L'image de sa sœur se forma immédiatement dans sa tête.

« Zelena. » murmura la reine avec colère avant de disparaître instantanément dans un nuage violet.

Elle réapparut dans le sous-sol de l'hôpital. D'un simple mouvement du poignet, elle ouvrit la porte de la cellule avec violence.

« Regina. Quelle bonne surprise. » s'exclama sa sœur d'un ton mièvre.

Elle du faire un effort considérable pour ne pas écouter ses bas instincts et lui arracher directement le cœur pour le réduire en poussière. Elle sentait sa colère gagner petit à petit du terrain et se tracer un chemin direct vers son cœur.

Un nouveau mouvement de la main et sa sœur se retrouva acculé au mur, les pieds à quelques centimètres du sol. La rousse porta les main à sa gorge dans le vain espoir de libérer la pression afin de pouvoir respirer.

Cette vision lui fournit un puissant sentiment de satisfaction. Elle relâcha finalement sa proie, presque avec regret.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? » ce contenta-t-elle de lui demander.

« Bonsoir à toi aussi. » lui répondit la rousse

La reine afficha une moue contrariée, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et serra de nouveau sa main pour libérer son sort.

« J'ai fait preuve de patience avec toi jusqu'à présent, mais je commence à me lasser de ce petit jeu. Et crois moi, tu n'as pas envie de voir ce que je suis capable de faire quand je m'ennuie. »

Elle resserra encore un peu plus sa prise, sa magie bien faible ces derniers jours, ne demandait désormais qu'à exploser tant la haine l'habitant à cet instant était puissante. Elle avait de nouveau ce sentiment d'invincibilité qu'elle avait ressenti durant ses nombreuses années en temps que méchante reine.

« Je serai à ta place, je préférais coopérer rapidement. Ton assurance vie est en train de disparaître pendant que nous parlons. Tu me crois incapable de te faire du mal à cause du polichinelle que tu héberges, mais seule la présence de Robin m'a empêché de tenter quoique ce soit sur toi jusqu'à présent. »

Elle desserra à nouveau légèrement son emprise pour lui permettre de répondre.

« C'est ta faute. » réussit à articuler sa sœur entre deux halètements.

Sous la surprise face à cette accusation, la reine libéra totalement sa sœur. La sorcière retomba lourdement au sol et se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir et reprendre son souffle.

« Tu n'étais plus là. Il aurait du t'oublier. Il aurait du retomber amoureux de sa femme. Il aurait du m'aimer. » poursuivit Zelena.

La rouquine continua de déverser sa rancœur. Il n'y avait plus de peur dans sa voix, seule sa jalousie maladive transparaissait.

« Mais non, il ne pensait qu'à toi toute la journée ! Tout le temps triste. Chaque jour étant pire que le précédent. J'étais invisible. Le seul qui arrivait de temps en temps à lui arracher un sourire c'était son fils. »

Le cœur de la reine se serra en imaginant les journées du voleur, si semblable à l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu durant ces quelques semaines. Pour la première fois, elle comprit que Robin ne l'avait pas oublié. Il avait souffert autant qu'elle de leur séparation.

« Je n'arrivais plus à le supporter et c'est à ce moment que Gold m'a apporté la solution sur un plateau. »

Un sourire pervers au lèvres, la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest semblait exulter de pouvoir enfin lui faire cette révélation.

« Le destin est amusant parfois. Quelle était la probabilité que Robin vole pour le Ténébreux la seule chose qui pouvait enfin me permettre de finaliser ma vengeance ? »

La méchante sorcière marqua une pause, jubilant de la narguer un peu plus.

« Allons petite sœur, ne me dit pas que tu es si mauvaise sorcière que tu ne connais pas la seule potion capable de guérir le cœur pourri de Rumplestiltskin. »

La colère l'avait quitté, remplacée par cette sensation de malaise qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien dernièrement. Elle voyait doucement les contours du plan machiavélique de sa sœur. Même si elle n'y avait prêté qu'une oreille peu attentive, elle avait entendu Emma discuté avec ses parents du mari de Belle et des problèmes qu'il avait rencontré suite à son bannissement de StoryBrooke.

« L'élixir du cœur brisé. » murmura la reine le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Me voila rassurée. Le ténébreux a bien réussi à t'apprendre quelques chose en fin de compte. »

Sa demi-sœur se redressa pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Seulement quelques gouttes de cette potion dans son verre et le pauvre petit cœur de Robin était réparé. Prêt à retomber amoureux de Marianne et prêt pour la dernière phase de ma revanche sur toi.

Vois-tu petite sœur, contrairement à ce que tu semblais croire, mon plan a toujours consisté à te voler ta fin heureuse mais également à ce que tu sois au courant que je te l'avais prise. J'avais donc hâte que tu finisses par nous retrouver pour nous ramener dans ta ville et montrer à tous ceux que tu connais que tu avais perdu.»

« C'était déjà follement amusant de vous voir déchirés à cause de ma grossesse. Mais voir la souffrance de Robin… Je ne comprenais pas ce qui arrivait dernièrement à ton cher voleur. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de rendre l'âme à tout moment. C'est alors que je me suis souvenu des effets secondaires de cette potion. »

La méchante sorcière se rapprocha encore et déposa sa main sur la joue de la reine. Elle frémit à ce contact mais fut incapable de réagir pour la retirer.

« Tu es une vraie petite cachottière petite sœur. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Robin était ton âme-sœur. »

Elle ôta finalement d'elle même sa main et chuchota doucement dans le creux de son oreille.

«Quel dommage pour toi qu'un cœur ne supporte pas d'être brisé par celui de son âme-sœur. »

* * *

 _Et voila pour ce nouveau chapitre. Il devrait finalement en rester 3. Ne vous attendez pas à avoir le prochain dès la semaine prochaine. Les publications risquent de s'espacer un peu. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_


	12. Lost Stars

_Comme d'habitude, désolé pour le retard dans les publications. J'ai du mal à finir cette histoire, même si je sais où je veux aller. J'ai continué de regarder la saison 6...j'aurais du m'abstenir. Quel immense gâchis pour la fan d'OQ que je suis. Bref place à la suite et bonne lecture._

* * *

Le voleur ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Le soleil lui brûla la rétine, le forçant à cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la forte luminosité. Il savait cependant déjà où il se trouvait. Il pouvait reconnaître la forêt enchantée rien qu'à son odeur. Les battements anarchiques de son cœur se calmèrent instantanément. Il se sentait curieusement en sécurité, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait pu atterrir au beau milieu de cette clairière.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était de s'être évanouit dans le salon de la reine. Cependant, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, il avait l'impression d'être en pleine forme. Sa fatigue et les élancements dans sa poitrine avaient disparu.

Il se leva et remis ses vêtements en place. Les sens aux aguets, il scruta les alentours. Il sentait une présence approcher. Il crut défaillir en reconnaissant la silhouette, au combien caractéristique, de la reine se dessiner à moins d'une cinquantaine de mètres de lui. La jeune femme portait une de ses impressionnantes robes et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle fit encore quelques pas à travers la clairière avant de se laisser tomber à genoux, et de commencer à creuser frénétiquement le sol à l'aide d'un bout de bois qu'elle avait ramassé. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Blanche-Neige et les deux jeunes femmes entamèrent une conversation.

Il se tenait beaucoup trop loin pour pouvoir les entendre, et commença donc à se rapprocher d'elles. Alors qu'il ne se tenait plus qu'à quelques mètres, il se stoppa en comprenant la scène à laquelle il était en train d'assister. Sous ses yeux, Regina venait de remettre son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Il se sentit abasourdi. En plus d'être de retour dans la forêt enchantée, il avait également remonté le temps pour se retrouver durant l'année que leur avait fait oublier Zelena. Avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir plus longtemps, les deux jeunes femmes furent attaqués par un singe volant. Par réflexe, il porta machinalement sa main au niveau de son épaule dans le but d'attraper une flèche de son carquois avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne le portait pas sur lui.

Il lâcha un juron et allait s'élancer pour leur porter secours lorsqu'il vu apparaître, en face de lui, un homme lui ressemblant trait pour trait. Sous le choc, il ne put qu'assister au sauvetage des deux jeunes femmes par son alter-ego qui décocha une flèche pour faire fuir le monstre avant de s'approcher de la reine pour l'aider à se relever. Il fut rapidement rejoint par une partie des hommes de sa troupe de joyeux compagnons.

Alors qu'il se tenait désormais à quelques mètres d'eux, personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte de sa présence. Pris d'un doute, Robin se rapprocha encore et tenta de poser sa main sur Petit Jean. Il se rendit compte alors avec effroi qu'elle passait au travers du corps de son ami.

Son cœur s'emballa. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Était-il en train de rêver, ou sous le coup d'une nouvelle malédiction ? Incapable de répondre à ces questions, il choisit de suivre ses hommes qui s'étaient remis en route. D'abord à côté de son équivalent en pleine conversation avec Baelfire et Belle, il choisit d'accélérer le pas pour remonter au niveau de la reine.

« Que penses-tu de notre nouvel ami ? Peut-on lui faire confiance ? C'est un voleur. »

« Mets toi à sa place. Que pense de t-il de toi à ton avis ? » répondit la princesse le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu marques un point » nota la reine légèrement ennuyée.

Il faillit s'étouffer en entendant la réplique suivante de la femme de Charmant.

« Il est mignon non ? »

Il n'avait jamais imaginé que les deux jeunes femmes aient un jour pu échanger des confidences à son sujet. Il se concentra sur la réaction de Regina et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa moue et sa réponse.

« Il sent la forêt ! »

Robin ressentit soudain un violent choc et tomba au sol. Il avait l'impression que la terre avait tremblé. Avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, il ressentit une nouvelle secousse. Sa vue se brouilla et tout devint noir autour de lui.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il découvrit avec stupeur qu'il était de retour à Storybrooke. Il se tenait debout, sans qu'il ne sache à quel moment il s 'était relevé, juste à côté de l'imposante berline de Regina. La jeune femme était assisse derrière le volant, le regard fixé au loin.

Il comprit rapidement à quelle scène il était en train d'assister lorsqu'il se retourna pour se rendre compte de ce que la jeune femme regardait. Un petit groupe de personne échangeait des accolades à la frontière de la ville. Il s'agissait du jour où il avait quitté Storybrooke pour sauver la vie de celle qu'il pensait encore être sa femme. Regina ouvrit finalement la portière pour sortir et aller lui faire ses adieux.

Il voulut attraper la main de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle passa à proximité de lui, mais il ne put que constater qu'il était toujours incorporel.

Il assista à distance, impuissant, au dernier baiser qu'il avait échangé avec la reine. La peine incommensurable qu'il avait ressenti ce jour là le frappa à nouveau. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire mais la jeune femme l'avait coupé avant qu'il ait pu lui faire part de ses sentiments.

Son alter-ego attendit le dernier moment pour lâcher enfin la main de Regina. La jeune femme le regarda finalement prendre son fils de ses bras. Elle passa ses mains dans les poches de son élégante veste pour en ressortir un document.

Robin reconnut rapidement la page 23 qui lui était apparue et eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait en même temps que son âme-sœur déchirait et rependait au sol le dernier symbole d'espoir pour eux.

Un nouveau choc le frappa. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il lui fallu quelques minutes pour reconnaître le lieu où il se trouvait désormais. Il était en bordure de forêt, à proximité du lac de la ville. Des enfants étaient en train de jouer au ballon à proximité de l'étendue d'eau. Soudain l'un deux envoya la balle beaucoup trop fort. Elle roula en direction du voleur. Robin ne prit même pas la peine de sortir du bois pour avancer et la renvoyer. Il doutait que sa situation se soit miraculeusement améliorée. Par un phénomène qu'il ne comprenait et n'expliquait pas il semblait revivre des événements sans pouvoir intervenir. Il n'avait pourtant pas souvenir d'avoir un jour vécu cette scène.

Une petite fille se détacha finalement du groupe pour venir chercher le jouet. L'enfant devait avoir autour de cinq ans. Elle arborait une superbe chevelure brune. Le voleur eut une étrange sensation en la voyant se mouvoir vers lui. Une fois le ballon dans ses mains, elle releva la tête et planta son regard azur dans le sien.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. La fillette ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer un mot. Une intense lumière blanche l'éblouit cependant avant qu'il n'ait pu entendre la moindre syllabe. Il fut alors saisit d'une évidence. Son cœur s'emballa. Il savait qui était cette enfant.

* * *

 _Pire fin de chapitre au monde… vous avez le droit de me détester. J'essaye désespérément de finir cette histoire. Plus que deux chapitres. J'essaye de poster au plus vite. Merci pour ceux qui s'accroche encore à cette histoire qui sera sans doute ma dernière sur ce ship._


	13. Certain things

_Nouvelle année, nouveau chapitre de cette histoire que traine depuis trop longtemps. Le pire c'est que ce chapitre est écrit depuis un moment, mais que je ne n'ai jamais pris la peine de le publier. Je le retouchais de temps en temps, je me suis dit qu'il était temps d'offrir enfin une conclusion. Bonne lecture._

 _OQ_

La gifle partit sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Le regard abasourdi de sa sœur et la douleur dans sa main, lui confirmèrent qu'elle venait bien d'asséner un coup. Son corps semblait avoir réagi sans même avoir consulté son cerveau.

Ce premier choc passé, toute la colère qu'elle s'était efforcée de contenir sembla la consumer entièrement. Elle sentit ses mains parcourues de tremblements qu'elle ne pouvait refréner. Ses pensées se bousculaient sans qu'elle n'arrive à en faire le tri. Elle se sentait submerger par ses émotions.

Face à elle, la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest s'effraya.

« Regina, tu n'oserais pas... » la supplia-t-elle.

Elle n'eut même pas besoin d'esquisser le moindre geste. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la rousse, cette dernière commença à suffoquer. Incapable de contenir sa haine, sa magie se déversait tel un torrent en cru.

La respiration de sa demi-sœur devint de plus en plus difficile. Elle porta ses mains à son cou dans une inutile tentative pour essayer de relâcher l'étreinte en train de lui ôter la vie. Le visage de la méchante sorcière de l'ouest se congestionna et commença à virer au cramoisi.

L'esprit de Regina était totalement obscurci par sa colère. Elle avait à peine conscience de la scène se jouant sous ses yeux.

Un cri la ramena soudainement à la réalité.

« Maman ! » hurla son fils.

Elle détourna le regard de sa sœur pour découvrir le visage horrifié d'Henry. L'arrêt du contact visuel relâcha instantanément son emprise sur Zelena.

La sorcière de l'Ouest s'écroula au sol en toussotant pour récupérer son souffle. Emma, qui se trouvait juste derrière, se précipita pour vérifier que la rouquine allait bien.

« Elle est responsable de l'état de Robin. » murmura Regina.

L'adolescent se rapprocha d'elle.

« Je sais. Mais tu ne peux pas lui faire du mal. Tu n'es plus comme ça. »

Son fils lui attrapa délicatement la main comme pour la faire revenir dans la réalité.

« Et Robin a besoin de toi. » ajouta-t-il.

Elle retint difficilement ses larmes. Elle refusait de montrer sa faiblesse devant sa peste de demi-sœur. Elle serra son fils dans ses bras pour reprendre pied. Les dernières révélations de Zelena la hantaient. Elle avait planifié sa vengeance sur des mois, ne reculant devant rien pour lui voler sa fin heureuse.

Un élément dans son discours la dérangeait pourtant sans qu'elle n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle retraçait les dernières semaines de sa sœur, quand elle comprit enfin. Elle quitta les bras réconfortants de son fils pour se redresser.

« Robin n'est pas le père, n'est-ce pas ? »

La surprise s'inscrivit sur le visage sorcière de l'Ouest.

« Robin ne peut pas être le père de ton enfant. » poursuivit la reine.

« Tu tenais à tout prix à me faire le plus de mal possible et tu n'aurais jamais pris le risque de ne pas voir ta vengeance totalement accomplie. Tu étais déjà enceinte quand Gold a débarqué à New-York. »

La méchante sorcière de l'Ouest afficha une moue contrariée.

« Qui sait ? Contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais été très douée avec les chiffres. » se contenta-t -elle de lui répondre en osant les épaules.

Regina tourna les talons et quitta avec soulagement la cellule de Zelena. Ses pas la guidèrent vers la petite chambre dans lequel se tenait Robin.

Blanche se tenait devant la porte et semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. La peur l'envahit instantanément.

Elle attrapa la poignée de la porte de la chambre et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir lorsque Blanche posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Regina, tu devrais peut-être attendre que le docteur Whale ressorte. »

Elle repoussa sans ménagement la main de sa belle-fille et entra avec précipitation dans la pièce.

Le voleur lui paraissait encore plus pâle que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Le moniteur indiquait que son cœur battait de moins en moins fort. Walé et une infirmière échangeaient des instructions à quelques pas de Robin. L'air préoccupé du médecin ne fit que renforcer un peu plus son inquiétude.

Elle était sur le point d'atteindre le lit, qu'un son déchirant éclata dans la pièce. Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre que le cœur du voleur venait de s'arrêter et de déclencher l'alarme de son moniteur, qu'elle fut écartée par le Dr Whale.

Le médecin se précipita sur Robin et commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque.

« Qu'on m'apporte les palettes ! » cria le médecin à l'infirmière.

Tétanisée, la reine assista à cette tentative de réanimation. Whale envoya plusieurs chocs mais le tracé du cardiogramme restait inlassablement plat.

Consterné, le médecin finit par se retourner vers elle.

« Je suis désolé »

« Non. » s'entendit-elle hurler en réponse.

Le médecin se rapprocha d'elle et tenta de poser sa main sur son épaule. Elle se dégagea vivement.

« Dehors ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Mme Mills. » essaya de nouveau Whale.

« Sortez ! »

La pendule au-dessus de la porte de la chambre explosa en répandant une pluie de verre sur le médecin. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle avait été incapable de canaliser sa magie. Effrayé Whale se hâta de sortir, l'infirmière sur ses talons.

D'un simple regard, elle claqua la porte et la verrouilla à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Elle se força à prendre de grandes inspirations avant de se retourner et d'oser jeter un regard en direction du lit.

Elle se rapprocha finalement de son âme-sœur, lui attrapa doucement la main et la porta à sa cœur.

« Je suis tellement désolée. Désolée de ne pas avoir compris, désolée de pas avoir cru en toi, en nous. »

Les larmes qu'elles réfrénaient commencèrent à s'échapper de ses yeux et à se déverser sur ses joues.

Lorsque la première goutte atteignit le voleur, une puissance onde magique se libéra. Le moniteur cardiaque se remit en marche en même temps que Robin se réveillait.

Son regard azur la transperça.

 _OQ_

 _Et voilà, si j'arrive encore à me motiver, je sortirai peut être un jour le dernier chapitre, mais sinon celui-ci peut faire office de conclusion. Je ne regarde plus cette série depuis un bon moment désormais. Merci d'avoir suivi._


End file.
